School Trouble
by Kitsu27
Summary: School is hard, especially for a halfbreed. InuYasha, depressed and lonely, and gets Kagome, beautiful and happy, as a History Partner for a project. Will love spring, or will sorrow follow when Kikyo and Kitsu get involved. DramaRomanceAdventure
1. School Project

School Trouble

School Project

Yo. Here with another story. I hope you like this one and I hope I like writing it. And just to let you know, I'm probably gunna put Kitsu in all of my stories. Disclaimer: I don't InuYasha or any other Rumiko Takahashi creations. I do own Kitsu Housaishi, Sheeko and Tean. There mine. Don't even think about adding them to any of your stories.

* * *

It was another day and, of course, Kagome was late for History class. She was running down the hall trying to get to class before the bell rang, which was in about 30 seconds. She miraculously made it in as the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell Miss Higurashi." Her teacher, Mrs. Takana said pointing to her seat. She sat next to her friend Ayumi, and in front of her friend, Kitsu. Kitsu leaned forward.

"You would have been written up for that one. Lucky." He whispered in her ear.

"Mr. Housaishi, would you like to stand up and tell the class what you were saying, or would you rather keep your dignity?" Mrs. Takana said. Kitsu stood up.

"No Ma'am. I would like to keep my dignity."

"Then sit down and shut up."

"Yes Ma'am." Kitsu said sitting down. Mrs. Takana moved toward the chalkboard. When she wasn't looking he made a funny face and Kagome and Ayumi giggled.

"O.K. class, tomorrow I will assign you a project. The project is about American History. You will be drawing a name out of a box to make it fare for who your partners are." Ayumi leaned toward Kagome.

"I feel sorry for whoever gets stuck with InuYasha." She said pointing to the back of the room were a long black haired boy was sitting. He looked all sad and depressed all the time. He even made other people who looked at him depressed. He just sat there looking at his desk like it was the most interesting thing to look at in the room. He was wearing black, all black. He always wore black.

"Why is he always depressed?" Kagome asked. Ayumi just shrugged. The kid on the other side of Kagome leaned over. His name was Miroku.

"I heard he's a youkai. But he's a hanyou, half-human and half-demon." Miroku said.

"No way. Did you know Koga is a youkai?" A girl said from behind Miroku who happened to hear him. Her name was Sango.

"Yeah I heard that." Kagome said. "You know…"

"Ahem!!!" Mrs. Takana was right behind them all as they were talking.

* * *

They were all in the hallway holding two pails of water.

"Well this sucks." Kitsu said. They all looked at him. "What! This wasn't my fault.

"Yes it was." Miroku said.

"This was so your fault Miroku." Sango said looking at him.

"Shut up all of you. It was all our faults. So stop talking." Kagome said making them shut up.

They were there for the rest of that class, then Mrs. Takana called them into her classroom. They all sat down.

"Listen here all of you. Never again will you talk like that in my class got it." She said looking at all of them.

"Yes Mrs. Takana." They all said in unison.

"I don't want to use that punishment again. That is only for kids who didn't do their homework. You all should know that." Mrs. Takana said looking at Kitsu. "Especially you." He smiled. "Now get out of here." She said pointing toward the door. After they were a distance away they all started laughing.

"That was great." Miroku said wiping a tear away from his eye.

"I agree. Priceless." Sango said. They reached an intersection in the hallways.

"Well guys. Catch you all later." Kagome said walking left.

"Yeah. See you guys." Kitsu said walking right with Ayumi.

"Bye." Sango said as she and Miroku walked straight. It hadn't been the best day for her, but it wasn't the worst either so she was happy. She got to her dorm and pulled out her key, opened the door and walked in placing her keys on the counter. She went to close the door and found a letter on the ground next to the door. She picked it up and looked at it. It said _Kagome_ on the front. She opened it as she closed the door with her foot. 'I wonder who it's from.' It read: _Dear Kagome, Here's 500 dollars. Please use it for school stuff and things for your room. Don't use it on beer and pot please. Love Mom. _'Damn it Mom. I quit my addiction like 2 years ago. Not like I'm just gunna all of a sudden do it again.' She thought pulling the money and throwing away the letter. Two years ago she had a really bad addiction to beer and pot, but then she met Kitsu. He pulled her out of that quick. He couldn't let her beautifulness just go to waste. He said he did it to better himself as a person. Kagome thinks that he only did it because he thought she was extremely hot and she might have done it with him, which never happened. But he's still her friend.

She sat down on her couch and turned on the TV while counting the money to see if it was actually 500 dollars. Last time she got money from her mom, she was short like 100 dollars.

* * *

The next day she wasn't late for History class. She couldn't be. Today she was being picked for a partner in their American History project. She really hoped that she got one of her friends. She hoped even more that she got Koga as a partner, the hottest kid in the school. Well that's what it said in the girls' bathroom anyway. Someone said that someone wrote Koga has a small penis, in the boys' bathroom. She didn't believe them though. She sat in her set and chatted with Kitsu until the bell rang. Kitsu's always first in this class because he doesn't have a class before this and he's failing, so he thinks by being first in class will help him. The bell rang and everyone was in his or her seats. The teacher pulled out a box and put it on Kagome's desk because her desk was in the front of the class. 

"Everyone will write their names on a small piece of paper and drop it in. Kagome quickly ripped out a piece of paper and wrote her name down. She waited until Koga dropped his in, then she did.

"O.K. Is that everyone." She said shuffling the box. InuYasha got up from the back of the room and walked to the teacher. He went to the box and dropped his name in. He was looking at the ground the whole time. Kagome watched him and felt really sorry for him. He was always like that. Maybe if he had one friend, just one, then he might be a more uplifting person. It's not his fault he's…what was that word Miroku used again? Hanyou. Yeah. It's not his fault he's a hanyou. InuYasha looked up at her and their eyes locked into each other. She could see the sadness in his black eyes. She wanted to know so bad why he was so sad. He looked back at the ground and sat down. Mrs. Takana whirled her hand in the box and started to pick out names. She pulled out the first one.

"Sheeko and…Ayumi." Ayumi almost fell out of her seat. Sheeko was one of the weirdest kids anyone has ever met. She read some more names that aren't important in this story.

"Tean and…Sango."

"Damn it." Sango said under her breath. Tean, the only kid weirder than Sheeko, unfortunately they were brothers so that didn't matter. They gave each other high fives in the back of the room. All that was left was Kagome, Miroku, Kitsu, Koga, InuYasha, and that one girl on the opposite side of the room as InuYasha. I don't think anyone knew her name. Not even the teacher. She looked at the name and pointed at her and said.

"You and… Miroku." Miroku wasn't the least bit happy. Kagome could have sworn that he said 'Mother Fucker'. She reached into the box once more and picked out another piece of paper.

"Kagome and…" Kagome felt her heart skip a beat. All Mrs. Takana needed to say was Koga and she would have died. But she didn't. Instead she said. "…InuYasha." She froze. InuYasha looked up from his desk and looked at Kagome. There was no way that Kagome heard that right, Her and InuYasha? No way. She raised her hand.

"Excuse me. Who was my partner again?" She said looking at her.

"InuYasha." She said pointing at him. Kagome turned to look at him. He was already looking at her. "Well that means Koga and Kitsu." Kitsu turned toward Koga's direction. He turned back slowly and made an 'I'm gunna hurl' face. It was pretty funny.

"Everyone, before you leave, this project is due next month. I suggest that you get started now. Here is a piece of paper telling you what you need in the project. I will allow you to sit with your partner for the next week to work on it." Just then the bell rang ending the class. As Kagome was gathering her things, InuYasha approached her.

"Hey Kagome." He said looking at her. She looked up.

"Hey. What's up?" She asked. He looked at the ground.

"Um…Since Takana said to start now, I was wondering if you wanted to come over my place later today to work on it." He then looked at her. She looked in his eyes and realized that those weren't the color of his eyes. They were black contact lenses. 'I wonder why he wears those and what his real eye color is?' She thought.

"Um…sure. What time would you like me to stop by?" He thought for a second. He didn't think that she would say yes.

"How about…6:30?"

"Sure, 6:30 is fine. I'll catch you then." She said as she walked out. InuYasha just stood there. He cracked a little smile. He would finally have a friend. Only for a month, but still, what a month it will be.

* * *

Kagome was doing her homework in her room while watching TV, which wasn't helping her get her homework done. 6:30 was drawing closer and closer. An hour passed and she still didn't finish her homework. She was too nervous about going to InuYasha's dorm. She had no idea what to even expect to be in his room. He wasn't really Gothic, he just wore black, so there can't be any like Gothic stuff in there, would there? She looked at the clock on the wall over her refrigerator. 6:05. 25 more minutes and she would have to go to InuYasha's dorm. She tried to finish her homework the best she could, which was only finishing her Geometry. Geometry came easy to her though. She still had her Chemistry and English homework to finish. She knew she wasn't going to finish it tonight. 6:15. She couldn't take anymore. She grabbed everything she needed and left her room locking the door behind her.

* * *

InuYasha was on his bed looking at the ceiling. He knew that she wasn't going to come so he just laid there. 'Damn it. I knew it. She probably has a crap excuse too, but who cares. Not like anyone needs a good excuse to not meet with me.' He closed his eyes to rest them. Just then there was a knock at the door. He sat up. 'Shit. She came. Damn were is my shirt.' He thought looking around frantically looking for his shirt he was currently not wearing. There was another knock. 

"Hold on a sec." He said so the knocker could hear him. "Ah, there's my shirt." He said putting it on. He walked over to the door and opened it. Kagome was standing there looking at him. "Hey Kag…" he was silenced with a kiss from her. He was so surprised he fell down with her on him. She was making out with him.

InuYasha opened his eyes to see the ceiling. 'Yeah, cause that's gunna happen'. Just then there was a knock. He sat up. 'Shit. Aw man, it's real this time. Gr where's my shirt.' He thought looking around frantically for a shirt he was currently not wearing. He grabbed it, since it was in the same spot as in his dream, and he put it on. He walked over to the door and opened it to see Kagome standing there.

"Hey Kagome." InuYasha said. Kagome smiled. "Come in." He said letting her in. She walked in and looked around, just as she thought, just a regular dorm. He was the only thing that was out of place in the room. He showed her to the couch. "Would you like something? A drink? Food?" He asked.

"No thank you." She answered. He sat down a little farther away on the couch. They were thinking of something to say to each other. He opened his mouth but she beat him to it.

"InuYasha. There's something I've always wanted to ask you." She looked down as he looked at her. "Why? Why are you depressed? I want to know." He couldn't believe it. She wanted to know about him instead of just getting the project done.

"I…I can't tell you." He said looking at the floor.

"Why not?"

"Because. I haven't told anyone about me. I don't even know you yet." She thought for a second. He was right. 'I don't even think I would tell anyone if it was that bad.' Kagome thought to herself.

"Well, can I start out with smaller questions?" She asked.

"Don't you want to get the project done?" He countered question.

"No. We need to get to know each other if we're gunna be partners." She looked at him but he was still looking at the floor. He knew she was looking at him.

"Fine. One question." Kagome thought hard. What question could she ask without offending him?

"O.K. Why the contacts? I know that's not your real eye color." She said. He took his contacts out and looked her in the eyes. She gasped.

"I knew you would hate them." He said putting them back in.

"No I love them." He stopped. They were a beautiful amber color that felt like you could get lost in them. "Those are the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I've never seen an amber colored eye before.

"You…you do? That's why I usually keep them in. Not many people like amber."

"No I love them. You should really keep them out. Do you even need contacts?"

"Not really. Just to hide my eyes." He said looking at her. For he first time in many years, he smiled…at her. She smiled back. Kagome could see the self-esteem in him rise a little. It felt good to her.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the night, they were talking. He was acting and talking a little happier than he usually does. They were talking about plain nonsense. Once in a while, Kagome would ask a question or two, going deeper, not really deep, but deep enough to make him a little happier. He would throw in a couple questions that made her blush. He actually laughed too. It was the end of the night and Kagome had to go. Turns out they got nothing done involving the project, but it didn't matter to either of them. InuYasha walked her to her dorm. She opened the door and turned around. 

"Good night InuYasha. Thank you for walking me." She said.

"Your welcome. Good night Kagome. And thank you…for being a friend." He said looking at her with his amber eyes. She nodded and walked inside closing the door. InuYasha smiled again and walked back to his dorm.

* * *

Yeah. How's that for a first chapter. Just to let you know, InuYasha will be ooc all story ok? If you don't like it, tough. Read something else. Remember, review everyday and the chapters will come your way. See ya. 


	2. The Party That Became A Nightmare

School Trouble

The Party That Became a Nightmare

Kagome awoke and did her daily routine, not worrying about anything. Until she went to get her books and realized she didn't finish her homework. 'Oh shit. I didn't finish my homework. Aw when am I gunna be able to do this?' She thought trying to think of when to do it. 'Wait. I have a half an hour before Chemistry and an hour before English. Enough time to finish them both.' She thought as she ran out her dorm and locking the door behind her. She was walking down the hall with toast sticking out of her mouth while trying to do some of her homework beforehand. She turned a corner and bumped into InuYasha. She fell over dropping everything including her breakfast.

"Sorry. I didn't mean too." She said as InuYasha helped her up. She didn't know it was InuYasha until she looked up. "Oh…InuYasha. Hi." She said picking her things up. He had a long black sweatshirt on with black bondage pants.

"Hey. Were are you off to in a hurry." He said in his raspy monotone voice picking some of her things up handing it to her.

"Um…going to World Civ. Aren't you?" She said looking at him. She noticed that he had his contacts out.

"Yeah. I'm going to." He said giving her, her toast. She never really listened to his voice before, but just know it sounded like he was making it raspy. Like that's not how he actually talks. 'Wow. What else is he covering up? What's next, that's not his real hair color?' Kagome thought.

"Come on." She said as she started to walk to class. He followed walking next to her. He thought this was great. He has never walked to class with anyone before. He wanted to ask her if she had wanted to 'work on the project' today, but every time he opened his mouth it never came out. She was making small talk to get him to say something every once in a while. When they got to the class, InuYasha let her in first. They sat in there seats. Kitsu leaned forward.

"Did you just walk to class with him." He said pointing to his direction.

"He has a name and it's InuYasha and yes, I walked to class with him. Why?" He looked at her.

"Ok. No reason. Just wanted to know." He said sitting back in his seat. Miroku sat in his seat and turned toward him.

"Yo Kitsu, I'm going out to a club tonight. Wanna come?" Kitsu smiled.

"Hell yeah. I'm all over that." He said throwing his fist into the air. Sango leaned forward hearing all of this.

"Can I come?" She asked.

"Everyone's going Bitches!" Kitsu yelled. "Even you Kagome, your coming too. This is gunna be a kick ass night." Kagome smiled and laughed a little. She hadn't been at a club since forever. Kitsu just went one and one about tonight.

"Mr. Housaishi, will you please, SHUT UP!" Mrs. Takana yelled at him. He slumped into his seat and mumbled something that sounded like 'yes ma'am'. She walked away and he sat back up. She walked to her desk and turned toward the class.

"Ok everyone. Please get with your partners and work on your project. What ever you can get done within this class will be great." She said as desks moved and people changed seats. Kagome got up and walked to the back of the room where InuYasha was. She sat down in front of him. He looked up from the desk at her.

"Hey." He said with his raspy voice. She looked at him.

"InuYasha, why do you talk like that?" She asked. He was a little startled. How did she know that's not how he talks? 'She's finding out everything. Soon she'll ask what my real hair color is.' He thought.

"What do you mean?" He asked. She eyeballed him.

"InuYasha. Don't act like I can't tell." He looked back at the desk searching it for a reasonable answer.

"Because I want to." He finally said.

"That's not a good answer."

"Like I said yesterday. I don't want to talk about it." She sighed in defeat.

"Well at least can I here you talk with a clear throat?" She asked hoping to get an answer. He quietly cleared his throat and spoke.

"There, happy?" She thought for a second. She liked it better than a raspy voice that sounds like her in the morning.

"That sounds better." She said as he uncleared his throat and was all raspy again. "Damn your arrogant." He looked at her.

"No, I just prefer to talk like this." He said looking back at the desk.

"InuYasha, will you please look at me and not the desk. You act like a little kid who got sent to the corner." She said to him. He kept looking at the desk.

"Maybe I am." She just looked at him. Apparently she shouldn't have said that.

"I'm sorry InuYasha. I didn't mean it like that I..."

"It's ok. Not like your involved in my life. Then again who would want to?" Kagome was now sad because she had hurt him. She knew she did. Even thought he didn't show it, he was hurt. Actually he really didn't show any other emotions than depressed. She was looking at the desk too. She didn't know what to say. "So I heard your going to a club tonight." She looked up. 'How the hell did he know that?' She asked herself.

"How...yeah, I am. Why?" He looked up and shrugged.

"I don't know, I just heard and decided to make small talk."

"But how did you know? There's no way you could have overheard us just now." He looked up in shock. 'Oh shit. I forget, she doesn't know I'm a hanyou yet, dumb ass. Damn, no way out of this one. I'll just not look at her.' He thought and did. "Oh no you don't, what are you hiding? If that wasn't an 'Oh shit she knows' face, then I don't know what is."

"I can't tell you." She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Are you serious? You can't tell me how you knew where I was going." She basically shouted. He looked at the desk.

"Quiet down, your attracting unwanted attention." He said warning her. She realized how loud she was. She put her hands over her mouth and muffled,

"Sorry. Never mind." She said never minding the question she asked him. Just then the bell rang ending class. Kagome got up and grabbed her things before leaving class. InuYasha walked by her leaving the room. She walked a little far behind, but were she could still see him. He ran into a kid and the kid stepped back a little.

"Watch were your going, outcast." The kid said. He was a little taller than InuYasha. InuYasha looked up and grabbed his shirt with one hand. He pulled him into the air about four inches.

"Then get out of my way. I don't want to hurt you or make a scene." He said dropping the kid on his butt as he got up and ran. InuYasha continued to walk to his destination. 'Wow, he's strong.' Kagome thought to herself as she went to her dorm.

* * *

She was getting ready for the club tonight. Kitsu was going to be her escort to and from for tonight. She was just hoping that he didn't get too drunk were he can't drive her home. She was wearing a blue tank top with tight blue jeans. She was in the bathroom putting on the last of her make-up when there was a knock at the door. She opened the door to see Kitsu. He had his usual red head band on with a black shirt with the words 'System of a Down' on it with baggy blue jeans.

"Hey Kagome. Ready?" He asked looking her up and down.

"Yes. Must you wear System of a Down?" He looked at his shirt.

"Yeah. What if there's a girl who likes System. You never know."

"Whatever. Just don't get too drunk. You're my ride home, ok?" He nodded as she locked up and they left. They got in his car which was a blood red Mustang. He opened the passenger door for her with a funny face on. He slid over the hood of the car to the drivers side but he pulled out his cell phone, looked at the number and turned around. He said some words, hung up and put it in his pocket. He got in the car and started it.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked.

"Um...it was...Noone don't worry." He hesitated before he answered. This worried Kagome. What could he possible hide from her? He told her everything, even the time he asked for her help when his computer has a crashed because of all the porn he looked at. She just put it in the back of her mind and thought of the night ahead.

* * *

Somewhere along the line of driving there, she fell asleep. Kitsu was shaking her gently to wake her.

"Kagome...Kagome we're here. Wake up Kagome." He said softly as she began to stir. Her eyes snapped open realizing it was Kitsu.

"What happened. Where are we?" She said dazed at the flashing lights. Kitsu put out his hand and grabbed hers helping her out of the car.

"We're here. Like I said." He said. Kitsu came into focus for Kagome and so did the flashing lights. They spelled 'The Club'. 'Wow what a clever name. Noone will use it and it's easy to remember.' She thought. Kitsu leaned up against his car pulling out a cigarette and a lighter.

"I didn't know you smoked, Kitsu." Kagome said looking at him. He jumped realizing he never told her yet.

"Yeah...um...I do. Started like two weeks ago." She looked at him respecting his privacy. Just then a purple Mustang drove by them with Miroku sticking his head out the window screaming.

"CHECK ME OUT BITCHES!" As he whipped it around so fast that the car was on two wheels and landed next to Kitsu's car.

"Damn it you asshole. Watch my car." Kitsu said as his cigarette fell out of his mouth but catching it before it hit the ground. "You're acting like your drunk already." He said lighting it this time. Sango got out of the car quick.

"Shit. You are not driving home." She said walking over to Kagome. "Hey Kagome. Are ready. This place is supposed to be good."

"I'm ready. Kitsu?" She said looking at him. He dropped the cigarette and stomped it out.

"Lets go." He said walking toward the entrance with the other three close behind. He kicked the knob-less doors open with his left foot and walked in.

Strobe lights and techno music was making Kagome dizzy. After a moment she got used to it and follow Sango over to the bar. After she got there she realized that she wasn't of age to drink but Kitsu and Miroku were. They're both about three years older than her and Sango was almost one year older. She turned toward Kitsu.

"Kitsu. I'm not old enough to drink yet." She yelled trying to be louder than the music so he could hear her. He turned around and looked at her apparently hearing her.

"I know. Don't worry. You look old enough and they don't check I.D.'s." He yelled just as loud back. She smiled. Kitsu handed her a drink. "Here. Try this." She looked at it.

"What is it?" She asked. He laughed.

"You'll find out." He said turning back around. She took a sip and it tasted horrible, yet surprisingly good, so she drank more. Sango had ran of somewhere else to dance. She found a spot and started working it. She was swerving her hips and arms to the beat. She caught someone's eye and he worked his way over to her and started to dance with her. She didn't mind that she was dancing with him. She actually wanted to dance with someone.

Kagome slammed down the glass. Kitsu, who had more drinks than her, looked at her.

"Damn Kagome, that was like your fifth one." Kitsu said. She reached for his. "Oh no. This is mine and you're done. Got me." He said pointing at her.

"Yes sir." She said a little tipsily and grabbed his finger.

"Let go." He said trying to shake off her finger. Then he smelt something. Something bad. "Kagome, we're leaving, now." He said with seriousness in his voice. "Miroku find Sango and meet me out front." He said to his drunk friend.

"Yes sir...I...I will in a jiffy." He said walking away. 'Damn this isn't good. It smells like gun powder.' He thought as he tried to get to the front door. But before he could, a gun shot went off into Kagome's arm drawing blood. Everyone screamed and hit the deck. Kitsu pulled Kagome down to the ground.

"What's happening?" Kagome asked, apparently not knowing she just got shot in the arm. Kitsu just shushed her and ripped a piece of cloth off of his sleeve and wrapped it tightly around her arm. The man with the gun was standing n the middle of the room.

"Alright listen up. I'm taking all jewelry and valuables or people are dying. I'm loading and ain't afraid to kill, so stay down and I'll come to you." He said starting to go into peoples pockets.

"What are we gunna do, Kitsu?" Kagome asked. Kitsu wanted to stand up, but didn't. 'Man, I can't let all these people know that I'm a hanyou. I'm gunna have to find another way.' Kitsu thought.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you want to die?" The gun man said pointing the gun at a boy.

"Why not. Not really anything to live for." The boy said in a raspy voice. Kagome looked up. It was InuYasha.

"Ok fine. Your as good as dead, punk." He said firing a bullet. Inuyasha just moved his head to the left dodging the bullet. "What the hell? Your not getting off that easy." He said shooting two. InuYasha crouched and they both missed hitting the wall with the first one. The man looked at him. "What are you? Why won't you die?" He said as Inuyasha wasn't there any more.

"You can't kill what's already dead." He said suddenly behind him, before grabbing the back of his shirt and throwing him into the wall next to his bullets. But just as InuYasha was there, he was gone. Everyone got up and started to leave as one of the bartenders called 911. Kitsu's picked up Kagome bridal style and walked to his car. He put her in the back seat and laid her down. He sat there waiting for any sign of Miroku or Sango until Sango walked out with a passed out Miroku over her shoulder. She walked over to Kitsu and dropped him on the hood of the car.

"Damn he's heavy." She said as the ambulance arrived. Kitsu flagged them down and they put Kagome on a stretcher. "She was the one who got shot?" Sango asked looking at Kitsu. Kagome had passed out on the way out of the club. Kitsu just nodded. Sango started to cry. She didn't want her friend to be hurt. "Will she be alright?" Kitsu looked at her.

"Hopefully." He said. "Come on, let's go home. We'll see her tomorrow. I'll call her parents and tell them what happened." He said getting Sango into the car after picking up Miroku and putting him in the back seat. "We'll get Miroku's car in the morning." He said as they pulled out into the main street and rode off.

* * *

Her eyes opened slowly trying to hear everything but gave up shortly after. Too many people were talking. She closed her eyes but could barely hear her mom weeping in the corner with her grandpa trying to calm her down. Kagome didn't feel like saying anything because then there would be more crying that she's alright. She heard someone get up. It was her mom. She walked over to her.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. I hope you're alright. We'll be right back, only an hour. Ok. Oh, I'm so sorry." She said walking back to were her grandpa was and they left. Kagome opened her eyes and sat up.

"Ow." She said laying back down. All that alcohol last night gave her a headache. She sat up a little slower this time and examined her surroundings. She had a tube in her left arm because of loss of blood. There was a bandage around her shoulder and upper arm from were the bullet hit. The whole room was white with flowers and cards next to her on the little table. She picked one up. It said 'Kagome, Hope you feel better and aren't dead. We still have more stuff to do and clubs to go. Sincerely Kitsu.' She laughed a little. Only Kitsu would send that. She laid back down and closed her eyes. She heard the door open and some walked in. She opened her eyes and turned her head.

"Hey Kagome." said the person in a raspy voice.

* * *

Well. That's chapter 2. I've got some positive feedback so far and I hope it continues. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and I hope I get more. I need review to help power my machine to take over the world. REVIEW! 


	3. A Week Out Of School

School Trouble

A Week Out of School

"Hey Kagome. How you feelin'." He said in his raspy voice indicating it was InuYasha. She sat up slowly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him. He looked at the table with everything on it and put a pink rose in the vase.

"Paying my respects." He replied.

"But I'm not dead." He chuckled.

"I know. You know what I meant though." He said sitting in the chair to the far left. "So how are you?" She looked at him.

"I'm fine." Silence. Kagome broke it with a question. "What were you doing at the club last night?" He looked up at her.

"That's were I usually hang out." He said looking back at the ground. Kagome thought for a second.

"How did you dodge three bullets to your head?" She asked to see if she would get a logical answer. He smiled still looking at the ground.

"I'm a Hanyou. If I wasn't then I would have stayed down." He put his hand on his chin in a pondering way. "I wonder why your Hanyou friend didn't do anything about it?" Kagome looked at him.

"I don't have any demon friends." She said a little surprised. He looked up.

"Of course you do. That loud one in World Civ. What is it?"

"Kitsu?" She asked.

"Yeah. That one. He hides his ears well." Kagome was in shock.

"Ears? What do you mean ears?" She asked. InuYasha stood up and walked over to her. He let out a deep breathe and little triangular dog ears appeared on the top of his head.

"See." He said as his ears disappeared.

"Kitsu has those too?" She asked.

"Of course, that's why he wears that head band over his ears. To cover them because he doesn't have ears there." He said sitting back down. She laid back down taking in all this information. She shifted her weight to she was laying on her side.

"What are you really doing here?" She asked. He looked up.

"I told you. I wanted to see if you were alright. If I some how offended you, I'm sorry. It's just that I thought we were...friends." He said hesitating the last word. Kagome didn't say anything. InuYasha, knowing what she was thinking, got up and left.

"Well, I hope you feel better." He said tossing over his shoulder. Great, how much more could this day get any worse. She gets shot and hurts InuYasha, again. Well nothing else she could do now so she fell asleep.

* * *

She spent all day sitting around doing nothing. She must have read all of the cards to the point were she could recite all of them to the t. She was laying there looking at the ceiling when the door opened. She didn't bother to turn her head to see who it was.

"Just put the food on the counter." She said looking at the ceiling still. The door closed and the chair was pulled next to the bed.

"I'm not a nurse." Said the visitor with the one and only raspy voice. She turned her head.

"InuYasha." She looking at him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you so many questions."

"It's ok. Besides I have good news." She looked at him. "I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico." Kagome giggled.

"No really. What is your news?"

"The doctor told me you'll be out of school for a week. Which Mrs. Takana said we get and extra week to complete our project." Kagome threw her hands in the air.

"Nice. That is so awesome."

"And the doctor said you should be out of here in like three days and to stay home when you get home for like three more. He'll give you a note to excuse your week off of school. When you get back to your house I was wondering if you wanted me to come over and continue on the project so it's done." He said.

"Sure. That sounds good." She said. He looked up then at the door. "Your friends are here."

"How do you know?" InuYasha pointed at his nose. Kagome forgot that he was a Hanyou. The door opened and Kitsu was there with Miroku, Sango, and Ayumi. InuYasha and Kitsu crossed evil glares.

"Well Kagome I'll see you later." He said as he walked pasted Kitsu. As he walked past him he let out a low growl that only Kitsu's ears could pick up. Kitsu just froze with a shocked look on his face and the door closed behind him.

"Bye InuYasha." Kagome said before the door closed. He waved. Kitsu shook his head. 'Man, did InuYasha just say that Kagome was his? No way. She doesn't even like him. Or does she?' Kitsu thought. "What's wrong Kitsu?" He was staring blankly out the window.

"Nothing." Sango spoke up.

"We came to see how you were doing." She said

"I'm fine. Thanks for the cards you guys." Sango smiled.

"The doctor said..." Miroku was about to finish.

"...That I got a week off from school and an extra week to do that stupid project. I can go home in like three days. I know InuYasha told me."

"Huh." Miroku said crossing his arms.

"So what was InuYasha doing here?" Sango asked.

"To tell me everything you were gunna tell me. And he wanted to work on he project while I'm home bound for three days."

"What, do you like him or something?" She looked at her.

"No, I just want to finish this project and I'm done with him." She said pointing a finger at Sango. InuYasha, who had been passing her window from outside, heard what she said. He sighed and looked at the ground before closing his eyes. A tear rolled down his face. 'Whoop-de-fucking-do. That's what I get for opening up to someone.' He looked up. 'Never again. Never again will this happen.' He thought as he walked back to school.

* * *

It had been the third day of her hospital-ism and the doctor said that her parents would be coming later today to pick her up. She was allowed out of bed around yesterday. She was packing her cards in a bag and putting on the clothes that her mom had sent her. She had a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt with no sleeves and exposing her stomach. She had her hair in a ponytail. The door opened behind her and her mom ran in and gave her a back-breaking hug.

"Oh my Kagome. You all better know right?" Kagome pried herself away from her mom.

"Yes Mom. I'm perfectly fine." She walked over to her grandpa. "Hi Grandpa." She said hugging him.

"Hey Kagome. Come on, you got everything?" She nodded picking up a bag as they all walked out. They got to the car and she hopped in the back laying down. Her mom was talking about stuff that Kagome couldn't hear because she was reminiscing about the night she was shot. It was a fun night until that person fired the bullet. Kitsu had wrapped a piece of clothe on her wound. InuYasha had saved them all by revealing his Hanyou powers. Kagome opened her eyes remembering what InuYasha said.

'I wonder why your Hanyou friend didn't do anything about it? Yeah. That one. He hides his ears well' She closed her eyes and remembered Kitsu was on the phone before the went to the club. Her eyes opened again. 'Who called him? He was extremely suspicious about it.' She thought. Then she just brushed it off her shoulder. 'Probably some girl' She thought and snickered.

"...And after that... Kagome are you even listening to me?" Her mom asked looking in the back seat to see her with her eyes closed laying down. Kagome sat up.

"Yes!" She said looking straight ahead.

"Liar." Her mother said looking at her.

"How dare you call me a liar." Kagome said hoping to win this.

"Ok. Then what was I talking about?" Kagome thought for a second. What did her mom say before they got in the car.

"You were talking about how much my Sota cared and my friends." She said pulling every inch of it out of her ass. Her mom turned back around.

"Well at least you were listening to me. Anyway..." Kagome had just barely won that argument. She sighed and looked out the window. She was looking without interest when a white blur flew by. Her eyed fully opened and she looked behind her to find nothing. 'That was weird. That person was moving pretty fast.' She thought. She tried to think of who that reminded her of. 'He looked pretty familiar.' She thought as the car slowed to a stop.

* * *

She opened her door and walked into her house that she hasn't seen since winter break. It looked the same. Her room was a little empty. Actually it was completely empty. It was just a bare room with her bed.

"Mom, what happened to my room?" She asked as her mother replied.

"We were going to change it into a rec room, but didn't. So we left it be."

"But I said you could."

"I know. We just didn't have the money to do it." Sota ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hey Sota." Kagome said hugging him back.

"Are you alright? Mom said you were shot." He said sniffling. She patted his head.

"I'm fine. So, what have you been up to?" He let go of her.

"Nothing. It's been good. I got a new video game. I bet I can whoop your butt in it."

"Oh yeah?" Kagome said in a challenging voice as they both sprinted to the living room. She won the race because she was taller and had longer legs. Sota turned on the game as a bright flash appeared and in yellow letters 'Kill Zone' followed. They played for a good hour before Kagome gave up. She was beaten and she knew it. It was a best 5 out of 7. She had won three out of the seven games they played.

"Oh yeah. I win. You lose." Sota said starting to dance.

"I'll get you next time." She said standing up.

"It's good to have you back Kagome. Without you I would have noone to play with. Grandpa is pretty good but no match compared to you." Kagome smiled at her brother.

"It's good to be back Sota." She said walking back upstairs.

"Were are you going?" Sota asked.

"I have to do some thinking." Sota, respecting her privacy, nodded in approvement and she walked into her room. She laid down on the bed and was staring at the white ceiling. She was thinking of almost everything that there was to remember within the past week. So much for her to think about she didn't even hear her front door being knocked upon. Her bedroom door opened and she turned her head expecting InuYasha but got Kitsu.

"Hey sexy." He said closing the door behind himself. Kagome giggled.

"Nothing. What's up?" She asked looking at him. He looked like he was trying to make himself not look like he was tired, but he was. He was a little sweaty too.

"Just checking up on you. Your room is a little, how do you say, empty." He said looking around.

"Yeah, my mom took everything out when I went to school." Kitsu sat next to her and she sat up.

"Your room was so cool back in the day." He said looking at the ceiling.

"It was only two years ago."

"And what those two years were. You know, because of you I'm who I am today."

"I'm your scapegoat for failing everything?"

"Not that. I meant who I am. If I had never met you then I would have probably turned out like InuYasha." He said looking into her eyes.

"And if I hadn't met you I'd be out smoking somewhere with other losers." She said smiling.

"You know, I think it was fate. Fate that brought us together."

"Fate to be friends." She said looking into his eyes.

"Or more." He said leaning in and kissing her. She saw it coming but didn't do anything about it. He was hoping that she would kiss him back, which she did. It was a very passionate kiss. Kitsu put his hand on the back of her neck trying to pull her closer, as did she. To Kagome's knowledge, this was the first time she and Kitsu kissed. To Kitsu's knowledge, this was the second time he and Kagome kissed. One time she was so drunk that she was about to kiss him, but before she kissed him she passed out, but not before there lips met. To Kagome, it never happened. To Kitsu, it happened. They came up for air only to get enough air to kiss again. Eventually Kitsu was on top of Kagome. He was trying to lift her shirt up enough to slip his hand in. Her arousal was driving him up the wall. He was taking in her scent like it was oxygen. He was almost there when there was a knock on the door.

"Kagome, I'm coming in." Said her mother. Kitsu instantly got off and stood up walking to the far corner of the room. Kagome sat up on her bed. The door swung open. "Kagome it's dinner time. Kitsu would you like to join us?" He looked at her.

"No thank you Miss Higurashi. I'm actually busy tonight." He said as he re-adjusted his pants.

"You, busy." She said.

"I know, crazy right. That's why I came over, to tell Kagome about it." He said looking at Kagome. She nodded.

"Ok then. Nice to see you again Kitsu." She said moving out of the doorway as Kitsu walked out. "Come on Kagome."

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute." Her mom nodded and walked out closing the door. Kagome instantly blushed at what she just did. 'I can't believe I just made out with Kitsu. Oh my God. Wow, I never saw that coming.' She thought as she stood up to go down stairs.

* * *

She sat down at the kitchen table with steak, mashed potatoes, and string beans on a plate in front of her. Sota was already sitting down deciding whether to complain about the string beans or mashed potatoes. Her mother sat across from her as they began their meal. Kagome looked up and realized that her grandfather wasn't there.

"Mom, where's Grandpa?" Kagome asked.

"He's eating in his room, said he was working on something." She answered.

"Oh." She said continuing to eat. She looked up and Sota had devoured his food.

"I'm done, can I go play my game now?" He asked showing her an empty plate.

"Yes, put your plate in the sink, not the garbage." She said as the little boy ran off. It was now only Kagome and her mom. Kagome wished it wasn't.

"So, you and Kitsu finally hooked up, huh?" Kagome dropped her fork on the table.

"How...what... NO!" She said finally thinking of what to answer it with.

"Ok. So you making out with him didn't happen then?" Her mother said giving her a look.

"I did not." She said in the most lying voice you could possibly hear.

"Oh, please. I heard it all. I was standing outside your door for like five minutes." Kagome gulped. No way of getting out of that.

"MOTHER!" Kagome said alarmed.

"What? Would you rather me have knocked earlier and ruined the fun?" Her mother said looking at her. She was right. Kagome just thought of what would have happened if she didn't knock at all.

"Well, it's not official. He kind of came on to me." She said blushing and looking at her food.

"It's ok Kagome. I'm not yelling at you, I was just asking. You like whoever you want." There was a long pause. The only noise was the little buzzing from above them coming from the ceiling fan. Kagome was looking at her food, as was her mother. Then her mother spoke again. "So, do you like him?" She asked. Kagome looked up.

"I don't know." She said. Her mom stood up and walked over to her. She put her hand on Kagome's.

"Follow your heart Kagome. It will lead you to the right path every time." She said putting her plate in the sink. Kagome was now the only person in the kitchen. She thought for a while. 'Do I like Kitsu? I don't really see him as my boyfriend, just a friend. Only because I've known him for a long while. Maybe if I didn't know him, I would. I just don't see myself with Kitsu. Maybe I should just go for it. What's there to lose. But what if when we break up, he doesn't want to be my friend anymore. But if he doesn't, that means that he isn't really my friend.' She thought. She put her hands on her head and grunted.

"To much to think about." She said. Then she stood up. "Ok, I'm going for it. Kitsu, here I come."

* * *

You all probably hate me and don't want to read anymore because Kagome is gunna go out with Kitsu. I a sure you, it will turn out all well and dandy in a couple of chapters. Plz Review. Oh, and thanks for the reviews. 


	4. Which One, I'm Confused

School Trouble

Which One, I'm Confused

A/N: I know you guys are probably don't want to continue because of what's happening but I asure you, it will turn out fine in the end. Plz continue to read and review.

* * *

Kagome was home playing Sota's video game so she can beat him when he gets home from school. Her mother and grandfather we shopping and wouldn't be home for a couple of hours. She was so into Kill Zone she didn't hear her front door open and close. Then a black shadowy figure appeared over her. She spun around to see InuYasha.

"Holy shit. You scared the fuck out of me." She said rubbing her arms to get rid of the goose bumps.

"Sorry." He said in his raspy voice. She had had it. She stood up.

"InuYasha, I will not talk to you if you don't talk normally." She said putting her hands on her hips. InuYasha's eyes never left the floor.

"Ok. Fine" He said turning around and walking out the front door. He closed the door and Kagome opened her eyes. 'Did he just leave?' She thought as she ran for the door. She looked down the street to see InuYasha walking home.

"InuYasha!" She screamed running after him. He stopped and turned around.

"I thought you said you weren't talking to me." He said looking at her.

"I said only if you talk like you have a frog in your throat." InuYasha looked at her and straightened himself out.

"Then don't talk to me. Why do I have to change for you? Just because we are partners in a school project. It's not like I'm your friend. You said so yourself. 'I just want to finish this project and I'm done with him'. Those were your words right?" Kagome gasped and took a step back. 'Did I really say that?' She thought.

"InuYasha I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I just wanted to say that I didn't like you...you know...more than a friend. I didn't mean to hurt you." His eyes now had anger in them.

"Well your doing a real good job." He practically yelled as he turned back around and began to walk back to the school.

"InuYasha wait." She said grabbing his arm but he just jerked it off. He jerked it a little too hard and she fell down. "Ow. My ankle." She said to herself rubbing it. InuYasha had done it now. If his father were alive he would have literally put him through a wall. He sighed and turned around kneeling next to her.

"Let me see." He said putting her foot on his lap and pulling up her pant leg. He examined it. 'Damn it all. I sprained her ankle.' InuYasha thought. "Sprained. I'm really sorry Kagome. I wasn't watching my strength. It will never happen again." He said standing up. "Can you walk?" He asked as she shook her head. "Come here." He said as he walked over to her and picked her up bridal style and started to walk to her house. He opened the front door and place her on her living room couch. He walked to he kitchen and pulled an ice pack from the freezer. He placed it gently on her ankle. "How's that?" He asked.

"Good. Thank you for helping me home." She said looking down.

"Your welcome. What was I gunna do? Just walk away." He asked rhetorically. He sat next to her on the couch. He cleared his throat. "Just keep that on for today and you should be fine by tomorrow." Kagome smiled.

"Thank you InuYasha." He looked at her and saw the smile on her face and couldn't help but smile too.

"Well since we have an extra week to work on this damned project and we haven't even started it yet. Let's start. Which room has your computer?" He asked as he picked her up.

"I just put one in my room." She said pointing to her door.

* * *

He placed her on the bed and asked her for other things within her house to help them with there project. The paper said to find 5 important American people and type a full page on each. They agreed that each of them will pick an important person and type as much as they could. InuYasha started first. He picked George Washington. He found out a lot about Washington that he never knew. InuYasha thought it was pretty cool. He began to type as Kagome was laying down on the couch. She was staring at the ceiling, then she closed her eyes. She felt herself start to drift, then felt some thing over her.

"Kagome." Said the soft voice. She opened her eyes to see InuYasha over her.

"Inu..." She was cut off by his lips on hers. She instantly melted into him as he deepened the kiss he had upon her. She could feel herself slowly being controlled by him. She gasped as she opened her eyes to see the ceiling. She was trying to catch her breathe from the intense daydream.'Yeah, cause that's gunna happen.' She thought as InuYasha stood up. She sat up and he turned toward her.

"Can I have a drink?" He asked breathing a little heavy himself. She nodded.

"The cups are in the top left cabinet." He nodded as he left the room. She laid back down and closing her eyes hoping to have the same dream only it lasting longer.

* * *

InuYasha had found his way to the kitchen and placed his hands over his eyes and leaned against the fridge. 'Damn that women. Having a dream about me. She got so aroused by that too. I thought she didn't like my type of person. Apparently she does.' He thought grabbing a glass out of the top left cabinet. The only reason he left was because he could smell her arousal and it made him lose concentration. He filled the glass with tap water and splashed it on his face. He grabbed a towel and dried his face off. He put his hands on the edges of the sink and took a deep breath. 'Ok, just concentrate on the project.' He thought as he put the glass in the sink and headed for the stairs. He opened the door to see Kagome sitting at the computer chair.

"What..how did you get there?" He asked.

"I'm not crippled, I can walk." She said smiling at him. He sighed. 'What a stubborn girl.' InuYasha thought as he sat on the bed.

"What important person are you going to do?" InuYasha asked. She thought for a second. There was like fifty different names on the search page.

"Hmm..." she said scrolling down the page. "Here we go. I'll pick him. Thomas Edison." InuYasha got up and stood behind her hunching over to see the computer screen better.

"Who's that?" He said looking at the computer not aware of how close his face was to hers.

"It says he was the first person to invent the light bulb." She said turning her head to face him as her face almost touched his. They both blushed and InuYasha stood back up as Kagome turned her face back to the screen.

"Sorry." InuYasha said not looking at her.

"'T's ok." She said starting to type stuff about Edison.

* * *

It was about an hour before InuYasha spoke.

"I think I should be going." He said looking at his watch as he walked over the her bedroom door. Kagome turned around in shock.

"Oh my God, you're supposed to be in school. Oh shit. I'm so sorry. You must have missed like two classes." She said trying to stand up but her ankle didn't help her with anything but trip and fall. She landed in InuYasha's arms. She blushed as she looked up into is amber eyes. He blushed too because he knew she was looking into his eyes. She lifted her heels and brought her face closer to his, as did he. There lips were about to meet as the front door opened and Kagomes' mothers' voice yelled out.

"Kagome, we're home." InuYasha let go and opened her door. Kagome limped behind him. "Kagom...Kagome, who is this?" She asked pointing to the black haired man towering over her.

"Mom, this is InuYasha. My World Civ. partner." She said as InuYasha waved. Her grandpa walked over to him and circled him about twice.

"You're a demon, but not whole. Just like the other one." Kagome put her hands on her hips.

"You knew Kitsu was a demon and you didn't tell me?" He nodded.

"I didn't think you needed to know." He said walking away.

"Kagome, what happened to your foot?" Kagomes mother asked. Kagome thought for a second.

"I was...walking into the living room and I...tripped over the game controller and sprained my ankle. InuYasha heard me and came in to helped me. He said I should be better by tomorrow." She said smiling. Her mother was looking at her.

"Don't worry Miss. Higurashi, I was just leaving." InuYasha said as he bowed in apology and left the house.

"Bye honey, don't be a stranger. You can come here any time." Kagomes mom said waving as InuYasha left. She turned toward Kagome. "You have a problem don't you? I would really think about it. Remember, follow your heart." She said as she walked away leaving Kagome with her mouth open. "Close your mouth honey." She said from in a different room. Kagome closed her mouth and ran into her room. She was leaning against the door breathing heavy. 'I hate choices. I don't know. Do I really like InuYasha, or is it only because of this project? If I never had to do this project then I would have never seen him for him, instead of just what he looked like or what other people said.' She thought looking at her bed remembering the other day with Kitsu. 'What about Kitsu? I have known him for a long time, but do I really like him more than a friend.' She grabbed some of her hair near her scalp.

"Grr, this sucks." She said sitting on her bed rubbing her temples. "What am I gunna do?" She asked herself as she laid down on her bed.

* * *

InuYasha walked back to school and walked into his Trigonometry class and sat down. The class and the teacher just looked at him as he did so. The teacher walked over to him and cleared his throat.

"Well Mr. Fukaci, would you like to tell the class where you were?" He said crossing his arms. InuYasha stood up and glared him in the eye making him step back a little.

"If you must know, my friend got hit by a bus about an hour ago and I had to call 911 and assist him to the hospital." He said sitting back down. The teacher uncrossed his arms and, in a dumbfounded way, said,

"Oh...ok then. Anyway, where were we class?" He walked to the front of the room back to the board. InuYasha was staring at his desk when he heard a whisper.

"Psssst, psssst. Hey Fukaci, here." The kid said giving him a note. He looked at the note. It said InuYasha on the front. He opened it and read to himself. It said:

_Hey, can you meet me at the Koboku? I wanted to know if you want to talk? Just right yes or no on it and hand it back to the kid who gave it to you._

InuYasha looked at it for a second before replying, he wrote his answer down and called the kid who gave it to him, and gave it to him. For the rest of the class he was wondering who wrote the note. Just to find out he wrote yes.

The bell rang indicating that class had ended. He had no other classes for a half an hour, so he went to the Koboku. He leaned against the massive tree for anyone who would pass by. Eventually a girl walked over to him.

"Hey InuYasha," She said in a really monotone voice. She too, had black hair, black cold eyes, black shirt with fishnets under it and a band name on it but he could read the writing. She also had black bondage pants on like he did only hers had some blue outlining around the zippers. He couldn't see her shoes, but then again, noone could see his either.

"You're the note writer." He said in his raspy voice. She nodded and held her hand out.

"I'm Kikyo." She said as InuYasha reached out and shook her hand. They put there hands at there sides and didn't look at each other, until InuYasha spoke up.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked looking at her. She looked up, too.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me sometime?" She asked looking back at the ground.

"We are." He said smiling a little. She looked up again.

"No, I mean where people aren't around. You know just the two of us." She said blushing a little before looking. InuYasha saw where this was going and decided to go for it. It's not like Kagome will go for him.

"Sure, where did you wanna meet?" He said as she looked up at his reply. She smiled a little.

"We can go to that one café on the corner of Okonawa and Takasha."

"I know where that is. When did you want to meet there?" InuYasha asked. She thought for a second when she was free.

"Is 7:30 good for you?" She asked. Then he thought to see if he was free.

"Yeah, sounds nice. I'll catch you then." He said. She nodded.

"Bye." She said as she walked away. InuYasha didn't know, but her face was so red that he said yes to her. InuYasha was also a little red. InuYasha never really went on a date before. Unless you count that time someone stood him up because the girl was dared to ask him on a date and not show up. She made 20 bucks. That's when he realized that he didn't fit in this world. Not liked by the demons or the humans. That's when he became in his depressed state that he's in now. Noone knew that but him and he was hoping that Kikyo wouldn't do the same thing as that other girl. He looked at his watch and saw that he had only three classes left for the day. He took a deep breath and headed for the school. On his way there he met up with these three other kids.

"Hey outcast." One of them said. The others laughed.

"Maybe he can't understand us. He is only half human." Another said as the others laughed. InuYasha had kept his face calm as they taunted him. People started to gather around whispering things like 'Check it out, InuYasha is gunna get his ass handed to him'. InuYasha just ignored them 'til they pulled it to far.

"Gunna go cry to your mommy, oh wait, you don't have one." The third one said as they all howled in laughter. InuYasha looked up.

"What did you said!" He said in a deeper and more distorted voice. The kid froze from looking in to his eyes. They were blood red. And these purple slashes grew on his cheeks. He stepped back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." But it was too late. InuYasha had already lunged at him running his claws through the guys stomach. Blood splattered all over the crowd because they were so close. InuYasha leapt back to where he originally was and crouched down licking his claws. The kid fell over and just laid there with his eyes and mouth open. One of the girls around him checked for a pulse.

"You...you killed him!" She said as another girl screamed.

"What are you?" one of the kids asked in fear as they all watchd the demon crouched over himself licking his claws. Teachers ran out to see what happened, then InuYasha blacked out.

* * *

InuYasha slowly opened his eyes to see that he was on a cold concrete floor. He got up slowly to see that he was in an interrogation room with the one way mirror. His eyes were still red and the purple slashes were still there because we was still enraged. He stood completely up and only turned his head toward the mirror. There was three people on the other side and InuYasha knew it. There was the chief of police, the police man that brought him there, and a person form forensic. He gave a little crazy fang smirk before walking casually over to the mirror. The people on the other side stepped back. He put his clawed hand on the mirror before pointing at the chief of police.

"I can see all three of you. Don't think I can't." He said as he walked over to the table and sat in one of the chairs. He was still looking at the mirror to see the people whispering to each other. One walked over to the door and the two guards guarding the door walked in, too. It was the forensic. He sat in the opposite chair. "Those guards aren't going to help you if I attack, you know that right?" Inuyasha said sitting in the chair sideways and putting an arm over the side of the chair. The forensic didn't answer. InuYasha was drumming his fingers on the table. The forensic stood up. He opened a file folder.

"Mr. Fukaci..."

"InuYasha." he said still drumming his fingers.

"InuYasha... I'm Detective Hitomi, I'm with the C.S.I. Maybe you know this? Do you know what I do?" Now InuYasha stood up. The guards flinched, cocking there guns. Detective Hitomi put his hand out and lowered it slowly signaling the guards to cease. They lowered there guns.

"I know what you do. Forensic. You find out how people died. You must want to know what happened from my point of view, don't you?" InuYasha said walked slowly around the table. Hitomi nodded. "Well, I killed a man. Yes I did. With my bare hands." He said putting up his hand and showing his dry blood covered claws. The guards raised there guns again. Hitomi stepped back a little. "He messed with a demon. You don't mess with demons." He said punching the table and cracking it in half. He walked over to Hitomi and grabbed him by his collar, pulling him about four inches of the ground. The guards had there guns poised and ready to fire. InuYasha started to laugh. Then he stopped and looked over at the mirror to see another person there. It was Kagome. He completely stopped and the red drained out of his eyes. She looked so worried. She was crying. He put Hitomi down and walked toward the mirror. He put his hand on the mirror.

"Kag...AHHHHH!" He screamed making Kagome jump. Hitomi had shocked InuYasha. His vision was getting all blurry and he lost sight of Kagome as his hand slid down the glass mirror.

* * *

Yeah. Chapter. You liked it. Don't lie. Next chapter will come out when you start reviewing more. I actually am up to like chapter seven. 


	5. InuYasha's Dilemma

School Trouble

InuYasha's Dilemma

InuYasha awoke to a ragged looking guy staring at him.

"Ah, your awake." He said walking to his bed and sitting on it. "You were out for like an hour. What's with those dog ears? What are you a demon?" He asked looking at him. Inuyasha stood up and tried to focus on getting rid of his ears. They disappeared.

"What ears?" InuYasha said as the mans jaw dropped. InuYasha lifted his hands to see the blood was still there. He gasped and looked around. "Where am I?" The man looked at him with a puzzled face.

"How do you not know your in jail?" He asked still puzzled.

"I'm where?" He yelled. The man stood up.

"You're in jail. The big house, prison, the..."

"I get it." InuYasha said cutting him off. "I wonder how I got here?"

"You probably committed a crime or something. They don't just throw demons into jail anymore. What was the last thing you remember before you were here?" InuYasha closed his eyes trying to remember.

"People at school were making fun of me. Then that's it. Blank." He said rubbing his temples. He had a really bad headache. He opened his eyes to see the man in front of him with his hand out.

"I'm Saduka, by the way, what's your name."

"InuYasha." He said shaking his hand. A police officer walked over and opened the cell door.

"Fukaci, InuYasha. You have a visitor." He said escorting him out of the cell and over to a booth with a sound proof glass and a telephone on each side. He sat down to see Kagome on the other side with tears in her eyes. He picked up the phone.

"Kagome." He said. She looked at him and burst into tears.

"Inu...InuYasha. What happened?" He looked into her worried and confused eyes.

"I don't know." He said to her.

"Why would you do that?" InuYasha looked at her with a confused face.

"Do what?" He asked.

"You...you killed someone." She said putting her head down and crying. He wished he could calm her down, but the glass was proving to be a worthy adversary.

"What are you talking about? I didn't kill..." He trailed off and looked at his hands. The blood. He killed someone with his hands. "Oh God." He said. Kagome looked up. "Kagome I didn't know I killed anyone. I wasn't my fault. I swear." She looked at him and took a deep breath.

"InuYasha, I don't know what to believe. I'm sorry." She said hanging the phone up. Kitsu walked over and held her as she cried in his arms. InuYasha growled at him. Kitsu growled back. InuYasha's eyes started to turn red again. Then he gasped again. He put his face in his hands as they walked away. The police officer threw him into his cell with Saduka. Saduka stood up.

"Who was it?" He asked looking at his very sad friend. Inuyasha didn't answer. Then he looked up.

"I killed someone," Saduka looked at him, "With my bare hands. I killed someone." He said as a tear rolled down his face. "And now, because of this, I lost my chance with a girl." He said standing up and walking over to a wall. He rose his hand in a fist.

"Don't do that. You'll break your hand." Saduka said as InuYasha punched the wall and cracking it as a piece fell out of the wall. "Never mind." InuYasha looked at his hand. His knuckles were bleeding, but he didn't care. All he cared about was Kagome. 'Why? Why do I care about Kagome? She doesn't even like me. Wait. Maybe she does. She came to visit me. Aw...I don't know anymore.' He thought as he ripped some of his hair out.

* * *

It had been about a month since InuYasha had been in jail. He went to court and was filed guilty of single homicide. Sentenced to five years. He and Saduka have made their acquaintances and are good friends now. InuYasha never really had a friend. Well he did until they saw his ears. But Saduka was different. He didn't care. It turns out that Saduka was guilty of stealing and triple-homicide . He said he was probably gunna get the death penalty. InuYasha promised to get him out of that when he gets out himself.

* * *

InuYasha and Saduka were talking when a police man came over and opened the door.

"InuYasha Fukaci, you are free." He said. InuYasha stood up. "Your bail has been paid. You're free." He said as a girl walked up from behind him.

"Kikyo." InuYasha said looking at her. She waved.

"Hey InuYasha." She said looking at him then to Saduka. InuYasha looked at Saduka. He walked over to him and whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry, I'll be back." He said standing up. Saduka winked at him. He walked over to Kikyo and she wrapped her arms around him as the police man closed the door.

"InuYasha, I'm so sorry. I only just found out. I was too afraid to ask where you went. I over heard someone say you were in jail about three days ago." InuYasha hesitated before hugging her back.

"Thank you so much for getting me out. Jail sucks." He said closing his eyes. She let go of him and grabbed his hand as they walked out.

"See ya around InuYasha." Saduka said waving.

"I'll catch you Saduka." InuYasha said as he and Kikyo walked away.

* * *

Kikyo brought him back to her apartment. She didn't live in a dorm because her apartment was close enough to not need one. He walked in and looked around. It was kind of like his dorm. He sat on the couch and took a deep breath as Kikyo walked out with a tray of food.

"Here. I made this before I went to get you out." InuYasha looked at it and ate it all. He hadn't had real food in ages. He put his fork down and wiped his face with the napkin.

"Thank you again." He said as she sat next to him.

"You know, we never really got to know each other." Kikyo said. InuYasha held out his hand. She shook it.

"Hello Miss. I'm InuYasha Fukaci. You are?" Kikyo giggled.

"Kikyo Kusami. Pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine." InuYasha said laughing himself. They talked some more about there favorites and dislikes. She almost liked everything that he had. He thought this was wonderful. Someone like him, who liked everything he did. InuYasha thought for a second then spoke.

"Since the whole café thing didn't work, I was wondering if you had wanted to go to the movies with me?" He asked with a little bolder voice than usual. Kikyo blushed.

"Ok." InuYasha looked at her. "What?" InuYasha was listening to her change in voice. When he met her, her voice was monotone. Now it's a little higher, happier, and school girl-ish. Then again it has been a month seen he's met her, so he just pushed it aside.

"Nothing." He said smiling. It was nice to a friend.

* * *

On The other side, Kagome had forgotten all about InuYasha. She didn't have to do that project. Instead she did a different one with Kitsu. During the making of that project, she went out with Kitsu and made him quit smoking. They haven't had so much fun since they met. Kagome noticed that Kitsu had changed. He isn't as funny or hyper as he used to be. He's acts more like a hero and a little bit more serious. Kagome didn't like that much. In Kitsu's eyes, Kagome hasn't changed. Maybe he noticed that Kagome's chest filled out a little bit more, but that's it. In that month also, Miroku and Sango were going out. Everyone saw that coming, except Miroku and Sango. Who knew that they would make a match. They've all been hanging out more often since Kagome and Sango became close friends and they want do to things together. Because of that, Kitsu and Miroku became better friends, always following their women.

* * *

Kagome and Kitsu were in Kagome's dorm watching t.v. on her couch. It was about 8:30 at night. Kagome was cuddled next to Kitsu who had his arm around her. They were watching some weird t.v. show when Kitsu's pants started to vibrate. He pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello? Oh hey. No. Yeah, I'll be right there." He said hanging up the phone and putting it in his pocket. He looked at Kagome. "I gotta go, baby"

"Again?" She asked looking at him.

"Yes. This will be quick. I promise." He said kissing her. He stood up and grabbed his jacket and left. He had done this a lot. Kagome wondered and worried. What does he do that he leaves about twice a day? Kitsu went to his car and hopped in. He started it up and drove out of the parking lot. As he was driving he kept thinking of Kagome. 'Kagome, I wish that you will never find out about what I do.' He thought. He pulled up in front of a run down apartment. He walked up to the front door and knocked twice. The door quickly opened and someone's arm pulled him in. The room was dark except for the dim light above the chair he was pulled into. There was a desk with someone sitting in it. The light only went up to his chin.

"Ah, you must be Kitsu. The new recruit." Said the man behind the desk in a low monotone voice.

"I've been here for more than a month." Kitsu snapped.

"But you screwed up. The bar incident. Why did that other hanyou mess it up? You told us it was clear." Kitsu looked up.

"I didn't know he was gunna be there. What about the guy you sent? He shot Kagome. The casualty." The boss looked at him.

"It was to ensure that they didn't know it was you. Shooting someone within your party was planned." Kitsu was enraged.

"Are you Fucking kidding me! Why didn't you tell me?" He said standing up slamming his hands on the desk. The boss didn't move, didn't even flinch.

"It wouldn't have given you a concerned look if you knew. Like I said, it was all planned." Kitsu sat back down and crossed his arms. "Well, do you have what I called you for?" Kitsu pulled a brown doggy bag out of his jacket pocket. He opened it and dumped it on the desk. All these colored jewels and gems came out onto the table. The boss picked some of them up and placed them back on the table. He snapped his fingers and a guard came out of the darkness. He scraped them into a bag. The boss snapped his fingers again and another guard came out dropping a briefcase on Kitsu's lap. Kitsu opened it and saw piles of money. He closed the briefcase and shook the bossed hand.

"Pleasure doing business." He said. The bosses hands has sharp long nails that almost scratched Kitsu. As he left the building, the door closed quickly behind him. Kitsu sat in his car and opened the briefcase again. He quickly scanned the money.

"One million. Nice" He said closing it and starting his car. On his way home he was thinking of his girlfriend. 'Oh Kagome. My sweet Kagome. I wish I could tell you so you wont worry.' He thought. Kitsu knew what he was doing was wrong, but since he's failing school all together he needs money. He parked the car in the parking lot and threw the briefcase into the trunk with four other briefcases. He slower walked into Kagome's dorm to see her sleeping on the couch. It was about 9:00. He picked her up bridal style and placed her in her bed. He tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead. He left her dorm quietly and walked to his dorm. He took his shirt off and threw it on the ground before entering his bed. He laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

InuYasha awoke early the next morning for he was going back to school. He had slept over Kikyo's house because it was convenient. When he walked into her kitchen, Kikyo was already up making breakfast. He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and quickly turned around. She was looking at his body because he had no shirt on. He sat down in the kitchen chair. She put out a plate for him and put some pancakes on it.

"Thank you, but you didn't need to do this for me." He said picking up his fork. She was standing next to him looking at the ground.

"You're my guest. I must make sure you feel as comfortable as possible." She said looking at him. He nodded and started to eat as Kikyo made herself some pancakes. She sat next to him as they ate there breakfast. InuYasha finished first because he's a demon. Super eating power along with super appetite. He stood up.

"Well. I better get going. I need to go to my dorm and get some clothes." He said walking into the living room. She stood up.

"Can I come with you?" She asked blushing. He looked at her and smiled.

"Sure. C'mon." He said putting his shirt back on and getting his shoes. She grabbed her coat and shoes, too. They got in her car and drove toward the school. The drive was quiet with neither of them knowing what to say. She parked her car in the parking lot next to Kitsu's car. As InuYasha got out he sniffed the air. 'Smells strongly of money.' He thought looking at Kitsu's trunk. Kikyo saw this.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He didn't look at her.

"Nothing." He said looking at the car.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Come on." He said walking toward the school. They walked in and went to his dorm. On the way he passed Kagome's dorm. He stopped for a second and remembered. Kagome. He thought of the time he sprained her ankle and how they almost kissed. He shook his head and continued to walk with Kikyo right behind. They stopped in front of his dorm. He opened the door to see someone else's thing all around. He put his hand out to signal for Kikyo to stay. He slowly walked in and sniffed around. 'There's two people here. Strong smell of arousal. Why?' He thought as he walked over to his room. He hesitated, then kicked the door open to see a man and a women having sex.

"Ahhhhhhh!" the woman screamed wrapping the blankets around herself.

"What the fuck man?" He asked looking angrily at the tall black haired man. InuYasha was just staring.

"Get out of my dorm." He said. The man looked at him in confusion.

"Your dorm? This is my dorm." InuYasha gasped.

"What! This is my dorm! Get the hell out!" He said picking the naked man up.

"Ah, put me down. I'll get out. Let me get my clothes." He said as Kikyo walked in.

"InuYasha what's going... Ahhhhh!" She screamed. InuYasha dropped the man and covered his non existant ears.

"Fuck. Stop screaming." He said as his ears appeared. They all looked at him. InuYasha was so infuriated that he didn't even worry about his ears. "OUT NOW!" He screamed as the man and woman grabbed there clothes and ran out. InuYasha looked around to see nothing that belonged to him. "Dammit, what the hell happened while I was gone?" He asked himself as he sat on his bed. Kikyo sat next to him putting her arms around him.

"It's ok InuYasha. We'll figure this out. Just one thing. What are those ears about?" Kikyo said looking at his ears. InuYasha sighed.

"I'll tell you later, ok." He said putting his hands on his forehead.

"Promise?"

"I promise." He said looking at her. He leaned in and kissed her. He had caught Kikyo way off guard. InuYasha let go. "Now, you have my word." He said with a smile. He stood up and walked to the door way. "Let's find out what's going on" He said as Kikyo stood up behind him. They were walking down the halls while people are starting to get out of their dorms. Many whispers were going on about InuYasha. InuYasha heard them all. He marched into the principals office and slammed his hands on the desk.

"I need to talk to the principal." He said looking at the lady behind the counter. She lifted her hand and pointed left. InuYasha went without hesitation. He walked into the office looked the principal in the eye.

"Yes?" The principal said in a monotone voice.

"I'm here to talk about my dorm." He said making the principal look up.

"Ah, InuYasha. We all thought you dropped out of school. You **were** gone for a month." The principal said and signaling for him and Kikyo to sit.

"Well, can I get my dorm back?" InuYasha asked looking at the principal. The principal picked up some papers and looked through them.

"Hm...well, I can get you a new one, but you'll have to share with someone. Is that ok?" He asked. InuYasha thought for a second.

"Sure, sure." He answered as the principal gave him a clipboard and InuYasha signed it. "Thank you. Just one thing. Where is all my stuff?"

* * *

InuYasha and Kikyo were in the Lost and Found area of the school. There were many boxes with the name InuYasha on them. He and Kikyo had to make a second trip. They put the boxes down and InuYasha pulled out his new key. He put it in the door and opened it. He stepped in and was knocked over by a pretty young woman with black hair like Kikyo's. Actually, she almost looked like Kikyo. InuYasha took a closer look as the woman picked up her belongings and stood up.

"I'm really sorry...InuYasha?" The woman said.

"Kagome?" InuYasha said extremely shocked.

* * *

Yeah. How's that. Pretty good huh. You never saw that coming. Don't worry, neither did I. I thought of it as I was typing. It's all good though. Keep reading and keep reviewing. You do your part and I'll do mine. 


	6. InuYasha's Journal

School Trouble

InuYasha's Journal

"Kagome?" InuYasha said utterly confused.

"How did you open my door?" Kagome asked.

"I'm sharing with you." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"School sold out my dorm. They said I'll get a new one. This is it."

"How are you rooming with a girl? That's impossible." She said looking at him then Kikyo.

"I don't know." He said. Silence. "Can I come in?" Kagome stepped aside before looking at her watch.

"Hurry, you have like five minutes to get to World Civ." She said running down the hall. He walked in with Kikyo behind him. He looked around until he found the empty room he'll be sleeping in. He put the boxes on the bed.

"Shouldn't you be getting to class?" Kikyo asked.

"No. I can walk in whenever. I'll just tell them I was in jail. I'll be fine." He said. "What about you?"

"My first class isn't for another fifteen minutes." She said helping him unpack. InuYasha went into the bathroom to change. While he was in there, Kikyo was going through his stuff. She found a small book. She looked through it. Many drawing of demons and stuff. He drew very well. Then there was writing. It was his journal. She was reading the first page. The date was about fifty years ago. She gasped at seeing that.

"Are you ok?" InuYasha said walking out of the bathroom. Kikyo slipped the book into her pocket.

"Yes." She said hoping that he didn't see her put it in her pocket. He looked at her, then his stuff.

"Going through my stuff?" He asked looking through his things.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She apologized.

"It's ok. I don't mind." He said making sure everything was there. He closed the box. "Well. I have to go. I'll see you later. You can stay here until you leave. Leave Kagome's stuff alone and lock up when you leave." He said closing the front door. InuYasha was wondering why his journal wasn't in that box. He just thought it was in another one then. He walked into class and walked to his seat. Kagome watched him. He looked a little happier. Not by much, but a little. He held his head higher. 'I guess that girl is making him happy. Good for him.' Kagome thought. Mrs. Takana walked over to InuYasha.

And where have you been, Mr. Fukaci. Out for a month and then just decide to come in late." She said, sure she had pinned him down this time. InuYasha stood up.

"I was in jail. I got out a couple of hours ago." He said sitting back down. Mrs. Takana just looked at him and turned around and walked back up to the front of the class. Someone tapped InuYasha on the shoulder. He turned around as a kid handed him a note. 'Another one?' He thought. He opened it. It read.

_Fukaci, I heard you went to jail. What did you do?_

InuYasha wrote on the note and handed it back to the kid who gave it to him. A minute later the note was back.

_No seriously, what did you do?_

InuYasha wrote again. He got it back.

_You really killed someone?_

InuYasha wrote yes. If he got it back again he was ripping it up. He got it back again so he took his claws and ripped it to shreds.

Kikyo was in his room reading everything she could before her first class. He had read that InuYasha was a hanyou. His mother was the strongest miko human ever. His father was the strongest demon ever. He had a brother, he was a full youkai, but something happened where noone saw him again. His childhood was a sad one. Noone excepted him so he just stayed all alone for his whole life. 'That's why he's so depressed. Poor InuYasha. My story is nothing compared to his. Only if people knew what he went through.' She thought as she continued to read. She looked at the clock on the wall to see she had three minutes. She put the book back in her pocket and grabbed her stuff. She locked the front door and closed it before running down the hall.

Later that day, InuYasha went to his new dorm. He opened the door to see Kagome on the couch watching t.v.

"Get out...oh. Sorry. I forgot." Kagome said looking back at the t.v. InuYasha walked into his room to finish unpacking. When he finished setting everything up, he realized he was missing something.

"My journal." He said to himself. He popped his head out of his doorway. "Um...Kagome. Did you go through my things when I was gone?" She turned her eyes toward him.

"No, why?" She asked.

"I'm missing something." He said going back into his room. She got up and walked into his room.

"Can I help find it?" She asked. InuYasha looked up.

"Sure. Just don't read it if you find it." He said throwing things around

"What, it's your journal?" She asked looking through things.

"Yeah. Has my whole life in there. I really hope noone else it reading it right now." He said picking up the things he just threw. They looked for like and hour. They turned his whole room upside down.

"Nothing. Fuck. That means someone has it." He said laying down on the bed. Kagome sat next to him.

"Who else would have it. Noone's been in this dorm but me, you, Kitsu, and that one girl that was with you earlier. Kitsu was here before you came in, so don't blame him." She said hoping he wouldn't go and kill Kitsu considering there both hanyous. InuYasha sat up.

"It was Kikyo. I thought I smelt her in one of my boxes." He said standing up.

"Who?" She asked but before she was answered InuYasha was already out the door. He was walking up and down the hall sniffing for Kikyo. He eventually picked up her scent and waited outside the door. The bell rang shortly after and Kikyo walked out only to run into InuYasha.

"InuYasha. What are you doing waiting for my?" She said blushing a little. He put his hand out.

"Journal." He said. She gasped.

"How did you know I had it?" She asked. He pointed at his nose.

"I am a Hanyou. Super human smell. It's in your back pocket." He said pointing at her ass. She pulled it out and handed it too him. "How much did you read?" He asked looking through it. She looked at the ground. He looked at her.

"All of it. Are you mad? I'm really sorry." She said with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"I'm not mad. You should asked or at least told me you had it so I'd have known where it was." He said closing the book and looking at her with a smile so she felt better. "So...you know the whole story then?" He asked. She nodded. "Well, at least that saves me from having to tell you." He said with a smile. "I'm sorry you ever found out." She looked up.

"Why? I think it's good to know someone for who they are, not what other people think." She said hoping to bring his spirit up. It worked. He hugged her.

"Thank you so much. You don't even know how much happier you've made me." He said. Then he remembered something.

"Hey, lets do that movie thing. Well go tonight. What did you want to see?" He asked. She thought for a second.

"Oh, I've wanted to see that movie, Onigumo 4." She said.

"Sure. I didn't see that one yet anyway. When should I pick you up?" He asked.

"Um...InuYasha. You don't have a car."

"You'll see. I've got something better than a car. I just hope you like traveling at extremely fast speed." He said.

"Ok. You can come by around. 8:00. K?" She asked.

"Sure. Catch you then." InuYasha said walking away.

"Bye" Kikyo said waving to him. He waved back.

Shortly after InuYasha left, Kagome sat back on the couch to watch more t.v.. There was a knock at the door. Kagome got up and opened it. It was Kitsu.

"Hey babe." He said kissing her.

"Hey Kitsu. What's up?" Kagome asked.

"What, I can't just come and see my girl?" He asked looking at her. "No, there's a reason. I wanted to know if you wanted to see a movie tonight?" Kagome jumped.

"Yes I do. What did you want to see?" She asked. Kitsu put his finger.

"Uh-uh. This is about you. What do you wanna see?" Kitsu said. Kagome thought of what she hasn't seen yet.

"How about that action flick. Onigumo 4. I heard it was good." She said

"Alright. I'll come around 8:00. Ok?" He said. Kagome nodded then moved out of the way for him to come in. "No. I can't come in. I have stuff to do. I'll come by for the movie. Look beautiful." He said kissing her again before leaving. As he was walking away he passed InuYasha. He let out a low growl. InuYasha kept walking. Kitsu had the most offended and shocked look on his face. Kagome was watching from a crack in the door.

"How dare you. How dare you say that to me!" Kitsu yelled.

"Then stop telling me what to do! I'm not gunna take anything that's your's! I don't want your stuff!" InuYasha yelled back.

"I am above you, you do as I say!" Kitsu yelled. Now a crowd had formed around them.

"You are not my superior. We are the same. Outcasts to both humans and demons. You are nothing more than a Hanyou. Just like me." InuYasha said crossing his arms. Kitsu knew he was right. The crowd started to chant 'fight, fight, fight.' InuYasha could tell that Kitsu was about to attack. Kitsu slowly walked up to him. They were about five inches apart. Kitsu clenched his fist.

"I wouldn't throw any punches. Because you choose to hide who you are, you clipped your claws." InuYasha said lifting his own hand to show his claws. Kitsu opened his to show no claws. He closed his hand and stepped back.

"You win this time, but never will you win again." Kitsu said pushing people in the crowd out of his way. All eyes were now on InuYasha. He just turned around and walked to his dorm door. Kagome saw him coming and she ran to the couch. He opened the door.

"I know you saw everything." InuYasha said. She popped her head up.

"What did you say to him? I didn't hear any of you say anything then Kitsu flipped out." InuYasha sat next to her.

"Kagome, demons have a specific way of communicating. That way is in low growls, barks, and facial expressions. He growled and said to watch myself. My facial expression said to him, I will, in a mart ass tone. That's why he flipped out. He thinks he's above me just because I hate life. But he's not. He's exactly the same." InuYasha said clenching his fist. Kagome put her hand on his fist.

"Calm down. I don't want anything broken." She said. He opened his hand. "What was that comment about the claws?" She asked. InuYasha showed her his hands.

"Demons have claws for defense and offense. Kitsu tries to hide his demon side by cutting his nails. No matter what you are, you should have pride in it." He said. Kagome looked at him.

"I don't mean to hurt any feelings but, you are what you are because you hate who you are. That's not pride. So technically, you have no right to say that about Kitsu." Kagome said hoping that made sense. InuYasha was taken aback. She was right. He hated the world because the world hated people like him. That's the reason.

"Kagome, you're so right. I'm such an asshole. I thought it was because of that one girl. Fuck." He said looking at the ground.

"Miroku, I'm telling you. I can get you in. Just ask Sango to go to the movies tonight and I'll bring you. Ok?" Kitsu said laying on Miroku's dorm bed throwing a tennis ball at the wall and catching it.

"I don't know? You sure we won't get caught?" Miroku asked unsurely. Kitsu caught the ball and sat up.

"Yes, yes, yes. How may times I gotta tell you? I've been doing it for over a month and I haven't been caught yet, now have I?" He said looking at Miroku. "C'mon. It's an easy way to make quick cash. You need money as much s I do." He said laying back down and continuing to throw the ball. Miroku didn't know what awaited him on the other side, but, unfortunately, he did it. He picked up his phone and dialed Sango's number.

"Hey Sango. Nothing, listen. I wanted to know if you were up for a movie tonight. Yeah. Nice. I be there around 8:00. Ok? Ok. See you then." Miroku said hanging up the phone. "There. I'm in." He said as Kitsu caught the ball and sat up.

"Excellent. I'll put in the best word possible." Kitsu said putting his thumb up.


	7. Movie Madness

School Trouble

Movie Madness

InuYasha waited like an hour for Kagome to get out of the bathroom. He was lying on the couch looking blankly at the ceiling when the bathroom door opened. InuYasha didn't look up. She walked over to him and put her head in his view of the ceiling.

"You ok?" Kagome asked. InuYasha sat up and looked at her. She looked beautiful in her short red and black skirt and red and black t-shirt.

"Yeah, you done?" InuYasha asked. Kagome nodded as InuYasha stood up. He walked into the bathroom and took his shower. When he finished, he got out and wrapped his towel around himself. He looked around and noticed that he forgot to bring his clothes into the bathroom. 'Oops!' He thought as he cracked the door to see where Kagome was. She was sitting on the couch watching t.v. She was in his path to his bedroom. InuYasha didn't feel like waiting so he took a deep breath and opened the door. Kagome looked up then turned back around. She was red from seeing InuYasha's well defined muscles. As he turned his back to her, she looked again. He had a long slash-like scar on his back. 'I wonder what that was from?' She thought as InuYasha closed his bedroom door. She looked back at the t.v. The door opened about fifteen minutes later. She looked over to see him in a pair if nice blue jeans and a black short-sleeve shirt. He sat next to her on the couch. He wasn't looking at her. But she was looking at him. She could tell he was thinking. He slammed his fist on his thigh and stood up. She watched him as he walked into his room, grabbed something, and walked into the bathroom. Kagome was a little confused as a knock on the door broke her trance. She opened the door to see Kitsu.

"Ready to go baby?" Kitsu asked looking her up and down. "Well aren't you little miss beautiful." He said kissing her. He was wearing his red headband with white pants and a almost looking white gei top for karate. The bottom of his pant legs were red and the ends of his sleeves were too. The part of his shirt where they cross over was also red.

"Well you look...different." She said trying to think of how to describe his appearance.

"C'mon let's go." He said grabbing her waist.

"InuYasha, lock up ok?" She yelled for him to hear but he didn't answer. She and Kitsu left leaving InuYasha alone in the dorm.

Kikyo was sitting on her couch watching the blank screen waiting for InuYasha. She was dressed in a beautiful baby blue short sleeve shirt with a blue skirt. It was longer than most now-a-day skirts. She looked at her clock. He was fifteen minutes late. 'What's keeping him?' She thought as there was a knock at the door. She almost jumped from her couch to the front door. She opened it.

"Hey...InuYasha?" She asked with unsure-ness and shock. He nodded. He stepped into her room so the light could show his face. "Your hair. You dyed it?" She asked. InuYasha ran his fingers threw his hair really quick. It was a beautiful mix of light blue and white.

"No. This is my natural hair color. If I am to go out with you, then you should know who I am for real." He said letting go if his spell exposing his ears. She was still a little shocked. She wasn't sure if she liked this new InuYasha. She stepped to the side of him to see how he got here.

"How did you get here? There's no car or motorcycle or anything." She asked. He pointed at himself.

"I ran here." She was once again shocked.

"You...ran? You know how far that is?" She asked.

"I'm a demon. I can run pretty fast." He said.

"Then how are **we** getting here?" She asked. He pointed at himself again. "Your kidding." She said. InuYasha turned around.

"Hop on. We'll get there faster than any car." He said. "I promise you'll be fine." He said hoping that would do the trick. She walked over fragilely and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't hold on to hard or you'll choke me." He said as she timidly settled herself upon InuYasha's back. "Ready?"

"Yes." She said. InuYasha walked out and close her door. He looked out to the street and began to run. He was going really fast. At this point Kikyo really wished she wasn't wearing a skirt, but it didn't matter because they were going so fast. InuYasha was holding on to her legs and he would pinch her every time she'd start to choke him. As they were flying through the air, InuYasha noticed that they were passing Kitsu's car. Kitsu noticed this too. He looked at them as they ran by. 'What an idiot. Why does he keep showing everyone he's a friggin demon? He doesn't see me doing it. That's exactly why people cast him out.' Kitsu thought clenching the steering wheel. Kagome put her hand on his.

"What's wrong?" She asked him in a sweet and tempting voice. He loosened his grip.

"Nothing." He said looking straight ahead. Kagome had been worrying about him lately. He's been all up tight and really weird. She really wanted to find out about what he's been doing on his 'odd jobs'.

"Did I tell you Miroku and Sango are gunna be there?" Kitsu asked.

"No. Are they?" She answered.

"Yep. They're seeing the same thing as we are." He said looking at her with a smile.

"Well that's nice. Hopefully they will be sitting with us."

"They should be." Kitsu said turning his attention toward the road.

They pulled up in the parking lot, luckily, next to Miroku's car. They got out and saw that they had gone inside already. He and Kagome walked inside to find them. Shortly after that, InuYasha and Kikyo walked in. They did get there before Kitsu, but Kikyo had to fix herself after her free roller coaster ride. They walked inside and looked around. InuYasha walked into the line for the tickets. Kikyo grabbed his arm.

"You don't have to buy us tickets." She said with a smile. InuYasha raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" He said looking at her.

"We can get in for free." InuYasha had never really been out anywhere with other people since his mother was alive. That was about sixty years ago. That's a long ass time to be alone.

"How?" He asked with his eyebrow still raised.

"Follow me." She said pulling him toward the area where the person rips the tickets. She casually walked threw as InuYasha follow close behind. "See. Now we can see what ever movie we want." She said pulling him toward the movie section for Onigumo 4. They opened the doors and walked in. The place was packed. Only two seats left. Unfortunately they were next to Kagome and Kitsu. Kagome was on the outside of the row. Kikyo sat next to Kagome and he sat next to her on the end of the row. Kagome looked at Kikyo then over at InuYasha. On the other side of Kitsu was Miroku then Sango.

"Hey InuYasha. You didn't tell me you were coming here." Kagome said.

"Yeah, well, I didn't know you were gunna be here either so we're even." He said looking over Kikyo at Kagome. Kikyo was a little uncomfortable being in the middle. InuYasha could barely smell Kikyo's uncomfortableness from all these people in the theater, but he caught a whiff of it.

"Kagome. We'll talk later ok. Movie's about to start." He said looking at Kikyo then to the screen. Kikyo smiled. She knew that he knew what she was thinking. The lights were dim so Kagome could barely see InuYasha, but his hair looked different. She was gunna ask him, but then realized why he had told her that. She looked over at Kikyo and took a good look at her. 'She's like him when I first met him. Shy. Didn't want to talk. But now he's different. I guess him seeing what he is has made him feel better. What ever makes him feel better.' She thought as she put her eyes upon the screen.

After about a half an hour into the movie Kitsu felt around his waist.

"Shit. Kagome, I have to go back to my dorm. I forgot something. Miroku, lets go." He said nudging Miroku. He nodded and stood up.

"I'll be right back Sango." He said kissing her before departing. After they left, Kagome leaned over Kikyo.

"InuYasha, can you follow them? I think there going to Kitsu's 'Odd Jobs'. Can you please? I think he's got himself into trouble." She whispered to him. He nodded and stood up.

"Ok. Miroku did smell really nervous." He whispered back. He looked at Kikyo. "I'll be right back. I promise." He said kissing her before going after them. InuYasha left the building and started chasing Kitsu's car. It's time like this where InuYasha was happy for not having a car. He never had a car because what's the point. He had no friends to show or drive around, and he can run twice as fast as a car. He tried staying a ways behind them so Kitsu wouldn't be able to smell him following them.

Miroku was in the car twiddling his thumbs while looking at the ground. Kitsu looked over at him.

"Relax, you'll be fine. Stay calm and let me do the talking." He said. Miroku nodded. He was really nervous about doing this. Kitsu's peer pressure got to him and broke him down. Kitsu looked around and sniffed the air and snickered. 'Ha, InuYasha's trying to follow us. Let him. He'll get in soo much trouble. Once the boss sees him, not even his full demon side could save him.' He thought as an evil smile grew on his face. Miroku saw this and knew something was gunna go down. They eventually slowed to a stop and got out. InuYasha hid behind a trash can(one of those big ones) and watched them enter the run down apartment. He walked closer and tuned his ears to hear there words but they where to far into the building that he couldn't hear anything. He looked around to see where he was so he could report back to Kagome. It was pitch black, but he's a demon, so he was able so see fairly well.

Miroku followed Kitsu as they walked up the stairs to a small dark room. A man in a black suit grabbed them both and pushed them into chairs in front of the desk. The boss had his hands together, resting on his chin.

"So, you've brought fresh blood." He said pointing at Miroku. Kitsu nodded.

"He was looking for work, so I thought I could hook him up." He said laying it flat out for the boss. He put his hands on the table.

"Is he good?" He asked. Kitsu hesitated.

"Yeah. Of course. I wouldn't have brought him if he wasn't." He said hoping the boss didn't want a demonstration.

"Hmm.." He said before throwing a lightning fast punch at Miroku. He sensed it coming and went to block it. Of course, the boss was too strong and knocked him out of his seat. The guard picked him up harshly and threw him into the chair. "Not bad. Better than you Kitsu. When you started, you didn't even see the punch coming." He said snickering. Miroku smiled and chuckled a little. Kitsu was at a loss of words.

Kikyo was minding her business trying to watch the movie, when she turned her head and noticed that Kagome was a seat closer and Sango was right next to her. Kagome looked over at her.

"Hey." She whispered with a cheery sort of voice. Sango looked over her and waved. Kikyo awkwardly smiled and waved before looking back at the screen. "What, can't even talk to us?" Kagome asked. Kikyo looked at her.

"I want to watch the movie. We can talk after." She said before looking at the screen. Kagome had a puzzled look on her face. Sango reached over.

"Don't tell me you came to **watch** the movie, did you?" Sango asked. Kikyo shook head.

"What other reason would I come to the movies?" She asked looking back at the screen just catching the part where Onigumo cut some guys' head off.

"Well, Sango and I came to make-out with our boyfriends. You came to watch the movie?" Kagome asked. Kikyo blushed.

"No. I didn't know people did that at movies." Kagome almost fell out of her seat.

"You don't get out much do you?" Sango asked. Kikyo didn't answer.

"You should hang out with us one day to, you know, get better acquainted." Kagome said with a smile.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'd rather not. If that's ok?" She said not looking at them. Kagome put her hands on her hips.

"Well it's not." Kikyo looked up.

"Huh?"

"It's not ok. We offered to be friends and you turn us down. Who turns down the opportunity to meet new friends?" Kagome asked a little ticked off. Now Kikyo was embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want friends." She said.

"If you don't want friends, then why go out with InuYasha? He'll be closer than a friend."

"Speaking of InuYasha, where did Kitsu and Miroku go?" Sango asked.

The boss looked around then at Kitsu.

"You brought someone else?" He asked. Miroku didn't get it, but Kitsu did.

"Yeah, he followed us. You can take care of him right?" Kitsu asked. The boss chuckled a little, then he reached his hand out and grabbed his shirt, exposing his face. Kitsu looked at him. His hair was a long white, kind of like InuYasha's, with green eyes, fangs, a half moon on his forehead, and one purple slash on each side of his cheek.

"What do you think I am? Your servant? I don't take out people for yo..." The boss stopped in mid-sentence and let go of Kitsu. He sat back in his chair and snapped his fingers. The guard behind Kitsu and Miroku disappeared into the darkness. A second later he returned holding InuYasha by the scruff of his shirt. He dropped him into a chair that magically spawned next to Miroku. InuYasha looked up at the boss.

"Ha. No way. Sesshomaru. I thought I smelt you." InuYasha said looking at him. Sesshomaru nodded.

"After not seeing me for over, what, sixty years, I thought you would have forgotten my scent." Sesshomaru said.

"Nope. You're my brother. You smell a little like me." InuYasha said. "So what have you been up to?" Sesshomaru answered.

"Nothing. Just invested in some new business. Doing real well for myself. How have you been?"

"Pretty good. Oh, I went to jail about a month ago. Other than that nothing big." InuYasha said. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Well then, you wouldn't mind me killing you?" He asked.

"Of course not. I have nothing to life for. My parents die. My brother leaves me. Noone excepts me. Go for it." He said standing up putting his arms up to shoulder height with his palms facing Sesshomaru. "Give me your best shot." Sesshomaru stood up and poised himself.

"Gladly." He said. Miroku stood up.

"Don't." He said.

"And why not?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because your brothers. What's wrong with InuYasha that you want to literally kill him?" Miroku asked.

"He's a Half-Breed. Need I say more?" He said as he smirked before lunging at InuYasha. InuYasha quickly dodged but Sesshomaru anticipated his dodge and quickly shifted himself completely and punched InuYasha in the gut. He hit the wall and slid down it. He stood up and wiped the blood from his lip and went into a fighting stance.

"Better than I thought." InuYasha said.

"I was about to say the same." Sesshomaru said. InuYasha was about to attack when the door busted open with three guards flying into the room. Fifteen police officers came in with guns loaded and ready. Miroku faced them.

"Arrest the Youkai and the Hanyou." He said pointing at Sesshomaru then Kitsu. More cops came in and put special spell casted hand-cuffs on them.

"What about that demon?" One on the officers asked pointing at InuYasha.

"Leave him. He helped." He said walking over to InuYasha. He shook his hand. "Thank you InuYasha." InuYasha shook his hand with a puzzled face. Miroku pulled out his badge. "Inspector Miroku Hizoni. I was on this case for a while. I knew befriending Kitsu would help." He turned toward the two demons as they were 'helped' out of the room. "Yeah, Sesshomaru will be seeing about two-hundred years. Kitsu, one-hundred. Maybe we can get one-fifty out of him. We'll see." He turned back toward InuYasha.

"You were a cop this whole time?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes sir." He said. InuYasha shook his head a little to acknowledge this. "Thank you again for helping. You will get a reward. I noticed you don't have a car." He said smiling.

Haha. I know you liked that one. Don't even lie. I've finished the next couple of chapters in my absence and they wil only released if you review this story


	8. An Unforgettable Friend

School Trouble

An Unforgettable Friend

Kikyo was a little worried because the movie was almost over and InuYasha wasn't back yet. Neither had Miroku nor Kitsu. During the movie, Kagome and Sango had gotten Kikyo to talk to them and they got a little closer to making her their friend.

"Where could Kitsu be?" Kagome asked as she looked around. It was pretty dark until the doors opened. All three of them and a couple of other people turned their heads as Inuyasha walked in with Miroku following. Kagome watched but didn't see Kitsu.

"Where's Kitsu?" She asked Miroku.

"This isn't exactly the best place to talk about this." He said "Come with me." He said as they all got up and follow him to the parking lot. When they got out of the building, they all made sort of a circle.

"Kagome. Kitsu is in jail." Miroku said. Kagome gasped. "He was convicted for stealing very, very expensive items. He and his entire crew went to jail. He's looking at about one-hundred years."

"One-hundred! He'll die in jail." Kagome shouted.

"No he won't, he's a demon. He can live for a long time." InuYasha stated.

"How old are you?" She asked to get a rough estimate.

"I am seventy-two. Kitsu is only like twenty. He'll be good. Demons live for about, hmm..., five-hundred years." InuYasha said to Kagome. Kagome was extremely shocked. If he's seventy-two, then what the hell is he doing in High School. She fell to her knees.

"Sango, will you take her to my car. I'll be there in a minute." Miroku said. Sango nodded and picked Kagome up.

"How will **we** get home?" InuYasha asked. Miroku laughed.

"In style my friend, in style." He said as a brand new red Corvette pulled up next to him. A police officer got out and threw InuYasha the keys. "Your reward for helping catch Kitsu and Sesshomaru at the same time. I was only hoping for Kitsu tonight, but you bagged them both. Think of it as an early birth day present." He said smiling before walking away. InuYasha thought to himself. 'Ha. My birth day isn't 'til July.'

"Come on Kikyo. To my new car." He said putting his hand in the air pointing into the sky. Kikyo giggled. They got into his car and he looked around. "Mmm...Yummy." He said as he put the key in the ignition and started her up. The stereo turned on blasting DDevil from System of a Down.

"Ha. He even knew my favorite band." InuYasha said as he put her in reverse and left the parking lot.

He pulled up in front of Kikyo's apartment and he got out of the car. Kikyo got out after him and they walked to her room. She went to put the key into the door when she suddenly stopped. Her door knob was already unlocked. She stepped away slowly behind InuYasha.

"What's wrong?" He asked, but didn't need an explanation, for he knew already. He kicked the door open as a man in the living room jumped out of the seat and hid behind it. InuYasha ran over to him and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and lifted him up. The man opened his eyes to see InuYasha.

"InuYasha!" He exclaimed. "I almost didn't recognize you with your new hair color." InuYasha thought for a second.

"Saduka?" He asked. The man nodded. InuYasha dropped him on the floor. "How the hell did you find me? How did you get out? How the hell did you get in here?" He asked looking for all of those answers at once. Saduka stood up and sat in a chair.

"Calm down there buddy." He said as Kikyo walked in.

"InuYasha, who is this?" She asked. InuYasha looked at her and motioned her to sit next to him. She did as he said. Saduka looked at Kikyo.

"You're the girl who got InuYasha out. Nice to meet you. I'm Saduka." He said putting his hand out. She timidly grabbed his hand and shook it softly.

"H...hi. I'm K..kikyo." She said putting her hand back in her lap. Saduka had this extremely friendly smile on as he looked at them.

"Well. To answer your questions. I broke out of jail about last week. I found you one day while I was walking along. You were leaving this apartment with Kikyo, so I thought this was where you lived? So I came here a couple of hours after you left. I opened the door because I'm a master lock picker." He said as Kikyo's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe any of that. "What, can't believe any of that?" He asked. She shook her head. "Well it happened, so believe it."

"Now we have a problem." InuYasha said. They both looked at him. "There looking for you and I might be involved with this." He said. Saduka shook his head.

"I doubt it. They have no leads at all of my whereabouts." Saduka said. Now InuYasha shook his head.

"My friend is a detective. He'll find you."InuYasha said as he heard a soft knock at the door that only he heard. He stood up. "I have to stand out side real quick. I'll be right back." He said before walking to the front door.

"Don't get lost." Saduka said as he opened and closed the front door. InuYasha turned and stared into Kagomes tearful eyes.

"How did you know I was here?" She whispered.

"I heard you knock." He answered. She forgot he was a demon. Super-human hearing. "Did you want to go for a walk?" He said hoping that would calm her a little. She nodded. They walked out of the complex and went to the sidewalk.

As they were walking, it was silent. Then Kagome stopped walking. InuYasha turned around. Kagome lifted her head and started pounding on InuYasha's chest.

"You did this! Why did you get him arrested? Why? Why?" She said as tears started flowing at full speed down to the ground. She slid to the ground on to her knees and cried. InuYasha knelt next to her and held her.

"No. No crying. Please stop. I hate when people cry." Inuyasha said sweetly.

"How? How could you arrest someone so close to me?" She asked. InuYasha almost couldn't see her pupils because they were so full of tears. He wiped her cheek.

"Kagome...I didn't do it on purpose. My brother pulled me into his office and he fought me. I didn't know Miroku was a cop. Besides, he said even if I wasn't there he would have eventually captured Kitsu. I'm really sorry. I..." InuYasha was cut off by Kagomes lips. She was kissing him. He was about to close his eyes when he heard Kikyo's front door slam really hard. He released from their lip-lock and looked up as he stood.

"INUYASHA! He was touching me!" She screamed as she ran to him. She ran behind him as Saduka walked over. InuYasha wound his fist up to punch.

"InuYasha no, he's only a human!" Kagome said as his fist was going to meet Saduka's face for the first time. "InuYasha!...SIT!" She said as he came crashing down to the ground. It felt like one-thousand tons just pulled him to the ground by his necklace. He laid there for a while. He left an Inu-print on the sidewalk.

"Inuyasha? InuYasha are you alright?" Kikyo said trying to pull him up. After he gained conscience-ness, he stood up all disorientated.

"What the hell was that?" He said trying to put all of that together in his head. Kagome looked at her hand then at InuYasha. "Did you do that?" He asked Kagome.

"I don't know?" She said thinking. Saduka finally opened his eyes after he realized he wasn't punched in the face.

"Where's my bloody nose?" He asked.

"InuYasha. It was when I said sit." Kagome said as InuYasha hit the ground again. Not as hard though. He laid there and looked up at Kagome.

"Damn...you." He said making no effort to get up. Kagome put her hands over her mouth and muffled,

"Sorry." InuYasha stood up and yanked at his necklace.

"What are you doing." Kikyo asked.

"My mother gave me this necklace before she died. A dying wish. She said to wear this necklace forever. She said it would help my true love keep me in line. So I've worn it ever since. I thought it was cool. Never would I have thought it did this. DAMNIT!" He yelled yanking it again. "Shit. It's not coming off apparently."

"Kagome? How did you know to say that word?" Saduka asked. Kagome broke out of her train of thought and looked at him.

"I don't know. I wanted him to stop and it just came to mind so I said it. Not thinking it would actually work." She answered.

"What I think is funny is..." He stopped to make sure they were all listening."...that apparently Kagome is InuYasha's true love, but he likes Kikyo." He said as he started to laugh. Kagome blushed thinking about there previous kiss. InuYasha did the same.

"Sit!" Kikyo said to see if it would work. The only movement InuYasha made was a flinch.

"That was close." InuYasha said with relief. "Kagome. How about we talk about this later. I have to deal with my friend here. Ok?"

"Don't hurt him." She said.

"Fine." He said as she left. After she was out of eye sight. InuYasha spun around and punched Saduka as hard as he could and stopped right in front of his face. The force of the punch knock him on his ass. "Damnit. What the hell am I supposed to do with you?" InuYasha asked angrily. Saduka stood up.

"Well I could just stay at your place until I can fend for myself."

"This isn't my place. This is Kikyo's place, and you're probably gunna have to skip town and start all over. Triple homicide isn't easy to forget." InuYasha said as Kikyo gasped. Saduka scratched his head.

"Yeah your right. Damn. Well then I guess I could stay at Kikyo's place until things cool down then I'll catch a train or something." InuYasha looked at Kikyo.

"Is that ok?" InuYasha asked. Kikyo looked at InuYasha then at Saduka.

"I guess." She said.

"Nice." Saduka said. "You won't even know I was there.

The next day, InuYasha woke up with a splitting headache. He sat up.

"God dammit. What the hell happened?" InuYasha got out of Kikyo's bed and walked into the living room. He slept with Kikyo that night. He said to protect her from him. She said because Saduka took the couch.

He walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to Saduka. He was watching t.v. InuYasha was holding his head with a very aggravated face. Saduka took one look at him and he got up and walked to a different room. Kikyo walked over and put a plate of food and some aspirin on the table in front of him.

"Here." She said as InuYasha opened his eyes. He looked at her then the food. It was eggs with a side of toast and a glass of orange juice.

"You know, you don't have to make me breakfast." He said. Kikyo smiled.

"But I want to." She said. She leaned down and kissed InuYasha. When they let go, Inuyasha said,

"Good-morning" InuYasha picked up his plate and ate all of it. He took the aspirin and drank some of the orange juice. He ate everything before Kikyo had a chance to leave.

"You should get ready for school, if your done." Kikyo said. Inuyasha stood up and walked into her room. He came out with some clothes and walked into her bathroom. Saduka came out of hiding when he heard the bathroom door close.

"Is it safe?" He asked. Kikyo nodded. He jumped on the couch and started to watch t.v. again.

A couple of minutes later, InuYasha came out wearing a black shirt and dark blue jeans. Kikyo almost forgot that his hair was white. So his outfit looked odd with his white hair. Kikyo didn't say anything, but Saduka did.

"InuYasha, your black wardrobe doesn't match you anymore. With your white hair and all." InuYasha looked at his shirt he was wearing. He went into the bathroom and stared into the mirror. 'Damn, he's right. It looks weird.' InuYasha thought. He stepped out of the bathroom.

"But I don't have any other color of clothes." He said looked at Saduka. He just shrugged. InuYasha just put it aside and grabbed his books for school. "Ready Kikyo?" He asked. She nodded.

"Don't touch anything that's not your." Kikyo said to Saduka. He stood up and saluted her. Kikyo got a little red. She's never told anyone what to do before. Saduka sat back on the couch.

They walked over to InuYasha's car, which he named 'The Tetsusiaga', and they got in. He put the key in the ignition and turned on his stereo, which was playing another song from System of A Down. He pulled out of the parking lot and they were on there way to school. InuYasha was thinking what people would say. About his hair, his car, the whole Kitsu arrest thing. He looked over at Kikyo. He could tell she was thinking the same thing. 'I hope her self esteem will rise a little. Because she's with me, people will want to talk to her.' He thought. Kikyo looked up and quickly turned to InuYasha.

"INUYASHA STOP!" She screamed. InuYasha looked at the road and hit the brakes. The girl in the road dropped her belongings and froze. InuYasha stopped exactly in front of her. The girl was still frozen. InuYasha was in a complete daze and couldn't see anything. His vision came back to see that the girl he almost hit was Kagome. Kagome broke out of her trans and saw the driver.

"INUYASHA! WHAT THE FUCK! KEEP YOUR DAMN EYES ON THE DAMN ROAD!" She screamed. InuYasha covered his ears as he stepped out of the car. He walked over to her.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"DO I LOOK OK!" She screamed.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Yes I'm fine!" She said picking up her things. Kikyo had stepped out of the car and walked over to Kagome and InuYasha.

"Hi Kagome, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." She said while dusting her skirt off. "Well I'll be on my way." She said starting to walk away.

"Kagome wait. I'll drive you." InuYasha said to see if it would help. She turned around.

"It's ok. I'm fine. I'll walk." She said.

"No, that wouldn't be right. We're going to the same place." He said. Kagome sighed

"Fine." She said as they walked to the car. She got in the back and place her things next to her. InuYasha walked up to the car and saw a huge line of cars behind him.

"Lets go, I'm gunna be late." Someone screamed within the line.

"PUT A COCK IN IT!" He screamed back. He got in his car and started it again. The soothing sound of Serj Tankian (lead singer in S.O.A.D.) screaming into the mic. made him calm down.

"I'm real sorry for this inconvenience. I have a lot on my mind" InuYasha said to Kagome.

"Like I said, It's ok. Noone's hurt." She reassured him. They pulled up at the school and InuYasha pulled into a parking spot. They all got out.

"Wow, InuYasha. Nice ride." Some kid said to InuYasha with a thumbs up.

"Thanks." InuYasha said with an unsure smile. After people saw that the cool car was InuYasha's, they started making stories up about how he got it.

He let the girls on their own to go to classes. As he was walking to his own class he heard one of the stories about his car. "I heard that he stole it from that kid he killed a couple of months ago." or "Satan gave him that car to do help him with his plot to rise from hell. The car has demonic powers." People only believed that one because he was a demon. His favorite one was, "He used his demonic powers and made this car from his own flesh, blood, and demonic aura." InuYasha laughed at that one. 'That would be pretty cool to do that.' InuYasha thought.

He got to is class and sat down. People looked at him and whispered, mostly about his car. Some were talking about Kikyo and Kagome because they saw them get out of his car. Some girls glanced at him and when he looked at them, they got all red and turned around giggling.

After that class he had to go to his dorm room. As he was walking, he saw a glint of gold. He bent down and picked up a gold ring with the engravement of an "H" on it. He looked at it for a second and realized that it would never fit. It was too small. He tried anyway. As it got to the bigger part of his ring finger it grew to fit his finger. 'What the...' InuYasha thought. It looked really good on him. A gold ring. He just wished he knew what the H meant. He put it at the back of his head and continued to walk.

He opened his door to see Kagome on the couch.

"Hey." She said looking up at him. He waved putting the key on the counter. Kagome noticed the ring on his finger. She got up and walked over to him. She picked up his hand and examined the gold ring.

"That's beautiful." She said. InuYasha looked at the H again.

"So I guess it's not yours then?" She looked at him with a puzzled face.

"Why would you think it's mine?"

"Because there's an H on it. Higurashi?" He said to see if it rang any bells.

"Nope not mine. Where'd you find it?" She asked.

"Just outside the door." He said looking into her eyes.

"Oh..." She said as the rest of the sentence trailed off. His eyes were so beautiful. To her, it was almost the color if the ring he wore on his finger. InuYasha knew where this was going. He really wanted to, but he was still with Kikyo. He backed up a little before Kagome lent into his arms. Her lips met his before he knew it. He slowly closed his eyes to get the full effect. Just as the kiss was getting deeper, there was a knock on the door. Kagome immediately snapped out of it and let go. She stepped back as InuYasha opened the door. A group of girls stood outside the door. They saw InuYasha and they ran away. InuYasha heard one of them say "I told you that was his room." Inuyasha closed the door and turned to Kagome.

"We're not gunna be able to have a decent conversation if that keeps happening." He said talking about there kiss. Kagome turned red.

"Yeah." She said walking back over to the couch. InuYasha went into his room to change shirts.

"Did you ever find out why I'm in a girls room?" He asked.

Yeah, actually I did." She said getting up. She walked over to his room and leaned on the door frame. "Principal said there weren't any rooms left in any side of the school. Everyone had roommates. I was the only room without a mate." She said. InuYasha stood up straight.

"Hm. Is that so." He said.

"Yep." She said turning her attention back to the t.v.

"Hm." He said walking to the door.

"Where you going?" Kagome asked.

"I'll be right back" He said as the front door closed.

Kikyo was in her room naked combing her hair. She had just gotten out of the shower. Saduka wasn't there. He said he had to get a job. He had changed his name to Hatsutu. He was gone for some odd hours. She was thinking about everything that has happened since she met Inuyasha. What a chapter in her life. It basically got ripped inside out then flipped upside down. She finished her hair and put the comb down. She didn't hear her front door open and close. She stood up and sat on her bed, just then her bedroom door opened and InuYasha stood there.

Haha. You'll never guess what happens next ( you probable will). I think by now you know that my favorite band is System of a Down. Yep that's me. I'm gunna throw them all over the place. Whenever I can. Muhahahahaha. Working on chapter 9 so don't rush me. I haven't thought this far out yet. Peace.


	9. The Night Out

School Trouble

The Night Out

Hey Kik..." He stopped because of all the blood that rushed to his face and his pants. He had the widest eyes Kikyo had ever seen. There was a long pause and noone moved. Then the front door opened and closed again. InuYasha ran into the room and closed the door behind him. The frozen stare they had on each other broke and Kikyo pulled the sheets over her smooth naked body, covering any exposed flesh. InuYasha sat next to her on the bed. Noone seemed to mind the fact that InuYasha had an incredible hard-on and Kikyo was completely naked. They heard Saduka on the other side of the door.

"Kikyo. I'm home." He knocked on the bedroom door. Kikyo's heart jumped and she got closer to InuYasha, not helping his pants problem. "You still in there?" He said as he walked away from the door. They heard the refrigerator open. "You don't have any beer. I'm going to get some. Bye." Then the refrigerator door closed and so did the front door. Ten seconds past after he left before InuYasha stood up. He opened the bedroom door and walked out.

"When your done, I'll be in the kitchen." He said closing the door. Kikyo dropped the sheet. She stood up and walked into her bathroom to get dressed. InuYasha sat in the kitchen and was thinking about what he just saw. Then he tried to stop because he realized he was getting harder still. Then the door opened and Saduka walked in holding a five-pack.

"Aw, Inuyasha. You should have said you were coming. I woulda bought more." He said holding up the five-pack. InuYasha raised a brow. Saduka looked down at the beer.

"Oh yeah. I was thirsty on the way back." He said setting the beer down on the table and himself in a chair. InuYasha reached across the table and grabbed a beer. He snapped it open as Kikyo walked out of her room. She was wearing a tight black t-shirt and tight blue jeans. She sat next to InuYasha. InuYasha and Saduka took a swig of their beers and placed them on the table.

"So Saduka. Did you find a job yet?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes. When were out of the house you call me Hatsutu. Remember that InuYasha. I had to change my name." Hatsutu said. InuYasha took another sip while they were talking. All he said was.

"Mmm." He put it down and looked at Kikyo. "Kikyo, I wanted to know what your doing later today?"

"Nothing, why?" She asked.

"Well. I wanted to take you out to dinner." He said. Kikyo looked at him and blushed. Hatsutu looked at him too.

"Where you got the money for that?" He asked InuYasha.

"I got a bonus cash prize from Miroku after I caught Kitsu and Sesshomaru." Hatsutu almost spit out his beer and put the can down.

"Those two?" InuYasha looked at him.

"Yeah...why?"

"Shit dude. D'you know how long they got in jail? Like freaking 1000 years. By the time there sentence is even close to being up, people will forget why they're in jail." He said. "There some bad demons. I saw them a couple days ago. InuYasha. Kitsu wants your blood." He said with a worried look. Then he quickly changed it to a happy one and said. "Well, have fun on your date." He said standing up with his beer and left the kitchen. InuYasha looked at Kikyo.

"So...you wanna go?" He asked.

"Sure." She answered.

"Ok. I'll pick you up around..."

"9:30?" She asked.

"Yeah. 9:30. Ok. I'll see you then." He said getting up, with is beer, and leaving. She sat in the chair for another minute or two then stood up and walked away.

InuYasha was almost at the school before he realized. No alcohol on school premises. He finished it quickly and chucked it in a trash can. He walked into school and people kept saying 'hi' to him. Especially the girls. They kept giggling and stuff. InuYasha walked into his dorm and saw the gold ring on the counter glistening at him. He picked it up and put it on again.

"This is your fault Kitsu" Sesshomaru said to Kitsu who was laying on his bed. They were in a small room. Everything was white. A demonic aura proof room. There was no telling where the door was. It blended in with the white walls. Sometimes you didn't know where the walls end and the ceiling begins. Same with the floor.

"And why is that?" Kitsu said sitting up. Sesshomaru threw him and evil glare, which Kitsu gave and equal one back.

"When your in this business, you don't have friends. Don't keep anyone close, ever." He said turning away, petting his tail. Kitsu laid back down to stare at the bunk above him. He felt a sudden tinge on his finger. A tinge of pain. He sat up and rubbed his finger.

"Ou." He said. Then he looked at it closely. He gasped.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked. He turned around to see Kitsu's ring finger have a sort of burn that went all the way around his finger.

"Someone has it..." He said twitching from the pain.

"Has what?" Sesshomaru asked getting closer to him.

"...my ring...someone has it." He said He opened his palm and an 'I' burned itself into existence upon his hand. Sesshomaru looked at his hand with confusion.

"'I'? What's that mean?" He asked.

"...InuYasha..." Kitsu said as the pain stopped. An 'I' and been permanently burned into his hand, along with the burn that went around his ring finger. Smoke was emanating from his hand. "...I must kill...InuYasha...The only way the burn...will go away." He said. Sesshomaru liked the idea of killing InuYasha. But he needed a motive to do it.

"Why? What does the ring do?" Sesshomaru asked. Kitsu let go of his hand and grabbed Sesshomaru by the collar. His eyes were blood red and his fangs and claws grew back. Really quick.

"**_It contains my soul" _**Kitsu said letting go of Sesshomaru.

"I see. It is the protection keeping your demon blood in line. Now that it's gone, you're a demon." He said smiling.

InuYasha had gone through the day with ease. People talking about him. Girls giggling left and right. It was now 8:30. He was on the couch with Kagome watching a scary movie. Every time someone got killed, Kagome would get real close to InuYasha. She hid behind his arm every once and a while. 'I love scary movies' InuYasha thought. The movie ended at 9:00. Within the half an hour, they had made out twice. InuYasha got up to go into his room to get ready. Kagome looked up.

"Where you going?" She asked timidly. She had a nervous and scared voice. InuYasha chuckled.

"I'm leaving so the monsters and zombies get you." He said. She screamed and threw a pillow at him. InuYasha just laughed as he dodged the pillow.

"Please don't leave." She asked. InuYasha went into his room and pulled out a sword. He brought it to her.

"Where did you get this?" She asked looking at it.

"My father gave it to me. I haven't figured out how it works yet, but use it as a sign of courage while I'm gone." She just stared at it. InuYasha went into his room and closed the door. She looked up.

"Wait, your really leaving?" She yelled. A minute or two later, InuYasha came out with a fancy red dress shirt with the collar flipped up. Black dress pants on and black dress shoes.

"Yes I am." He said looking in the mirror Kagome had in her room.

"Got a date do you?" She asked him leaning on the door frame.

"Yes. Why?" He looked at her. She gave an evil grin. InuYasha was clueless. "What?" He asked as she ran away, sword in hand. "Uh...Kagome?" He said walking into the living room. She was gone. Now InuYasha smiled.

"Ok I'm leaving now. Just hope that the zombies and monsters don't get you." He said walking out of the dorm and closing the door in an appropriate manner. Kagome got out of her hiding spot and saw that he really left. She lunged for the sword and tried to un-sheath it, but it was stuck. She held it in front of her like a holy ward.

"Nothing gunna get me." She said twirling the sword like a baton. InuYasha was on the other side of the door and he knocked on it and he ran. Kagome froze and slowly turned around. She slowly walked to the door and even slower, opened it. Noone. She closed the door and turned on all the lights in the dorm. She sat on the couch in fetal position and didn't move.

InuYasha was laughing hysterically as he walked to his car. He got in and started her up.

"Ah...Tetsusiaga..." He said as he put her in reverse and left the parking lot. He pulled up in front of Kikyo's apartment. He got out and walked up to the door. He put his hand on the knob and smelt blood. His heart started to race. 'Blood?...please no...' He opened the door and walked into the kitchen where he smelt it. There was blood, it got stronger as he got closer. He turned the corner and saw Hatsutu cutting a big slab of meat.

"Hey InuYasha, want some?" He asked. InuYasha felt like a huge wait just lifted off of his back. Kinda like the feeling when the 'sit' spell wears off.

"No. Damn..." He aid letting out a big sigh. Kikyo walked out of her room wearing a beautiful short black, sleeve-less, knee high dress. InuYasha looked her up and down.

"Hi InuYasha." She said looking at him. "Where did you get that red shirt?" InuYasha looked at his shirt.

"Miroku gave me a whole bunch of red clothes. He doesn't look good in red. He has purple." He said. Kikyo smiled.

"Well, I think you look good in red. It's really your color."She said. Hatsutu looked up and acknowledged InuYasha.

"Yeah InuYasha, you look good in red." He said mimicking Kikyo's voice horribly, then he snicked afterwards.

"Shut up and don't touch anything while were gone." InuYasha said making sure he heard him.

"Why do you guys keep saying that? So far I haven't touched anything, that you know of." Hatsutu said, saying the last part quietly. InuYasha heard the last part though.

"What was that last part?" InuYasha asked angrily. Hatsutu looked up again and had a very 'oops' look on his face.

"Nothing why?" He asked as he crept away from the kitchen, leaving his half chopped meat on the table.

"What's with the meat?" InuYasha asked looking at Kikyo for an answer. All she did was shrug.

"Shall we go?" Kikyo asked. InuYasha nodded and they walked out of the room. They walked to his car and got in. InuYasha hopped over the car down into his seat. Kikyo decided to open the car door instead. He started it up and pulled out of the parking lot. He had System Of A Down blasting as always. Kikyo was singing the words to Sugar.

"_I got a gun the other day from Sako. It's cute. Small. Fits right in my pocket._" She sang.

"_Yeah right in my pocket._" InuYasha finished the line. Then they both started to sing.

"_My girl, you know, she lashes out at me sometimes so I just Fucking kick her then, oh baby. She's ok._

"_People always trying to chase me down, try to push my face into the ground. All they wanna do is suck out my Mother Fucking brains. SUGAR!!!!"_ InuYasha stopped and looked at the road before he hit someone again. Kikyo had stopped singing the song because it ended and she didn't know the words to the next one.

"So, where are we going?" She asked looking at him.

"The Fancy Restaurant down the street." He answered. Kikyo looked confused but didn't ask anymore questions. They eventually pulled up in a parking lot next to a building with bright lights that flashed 'The Fancy Restaurant'. Kikyo almost fell out of the car when she saw how literal InuYasha was.

"What?" InuYasha asked as she got back up.

"Nothing." She said as InuYasha walked with her to the front entrance. He walked in and walked up to the guy behind the podium. He was very tall yet fat. But in same way, short and skinny. The most noticeable thing on his was his nose. It stuck out from his flat face and was all crooked like it was broken several times. It was quiet similar to a bent nail sticking out of a 2x4.

"Good evening sir, you have a reservation?" said the man. InuYasha nodded.

"Yes I do. Fukaci." InuYasha said as the man behind the podium looked trough his book.

"But of course." Said the man as he brought them to an empty table for two. "A waiter will be with you shortly." He said as he mysteriously disappeared and spawned behind the podium. InuYasha looked around. This place wasn't half bad. Very fancy, but not bad. InuYasha wasn't very fond of fancy places, but he did it for Kikyo.

They had looked through the menus while talking about nonsense for about five minutes before a waiter spawned next to their table. He had his hair pulled back into a ponytail. He was looking down his nose at them but his eyes were closed.

"Good evening. I am Shippo. I will be your..." He stopped and sniffed the air. Didn't move or anything. Just, sniffed. 'A half-breed in the restaurant. Blech' He thought. "...waiter. Are we ready to order?" He asked. InuYasha looked up at him and told him their orders. Shippo wrote it down on his pad without opening his eyes. As he was about to mysteriously disappear, InuYasha said something else.

"Oh can you get us a bottle of wine later?" He asked. Shippo turned around.

"Any particular kind, sir?" He asked back. InuYasha thought for a second.

"Any kind is alright." He said as Shippo nodded and then disappeared. Kikyo looked at InuYasha.

"InuYasha. Wine?" She said. InuYasha smirked.

"What?" He asked looking at his girlfriend.

Kitsu was pacing in the cell and looking at his palm while Sesshomaru watched. He had been doing that for about an hour.

"What do you plan on doing about it?" Sesshomaru asked. Kitsu stopped and turned toward him.

"_Since he has my ring, I am able to see where he is."_ he said showing Sesshomaru his palm. And sure enough, there was InuYasha on his palm. He was in a restaurant with Kikyo.

"Wow. So what do you plan on doing about it?" Sesshomaru asked again. Kitsu closed his hand and smirked.

"_Waiting for the right moment."_ He said looking back at his palm and continuing to pace. _"Ah. Here it is."_ He said showing Sesshomaru his palm again. It showed InuYasha and Kikyo talking to a young demon in a waiters outfit. _"I will use his body. Then InuYasha will suffer."_ He said as the young demon disappeared.

Shippo reappeared in the kitchen. He handed the paper with InuYasha's order on it to one of the cooks while he grabbed a bottle of wine from the wine rack. He looked at the label. It said 'Premium'. Then it started to change. It turned into Kitsu's face.

"_You!"_ He said. Shippo's eyes turned red.

"Yes?" He asked.

"_I am going to take over your body to do my bidding. Understood?"_ Kitsu said. Shippo nodded. Kitsu's head came out of the bottle label, followed by the rest of his body. It flew, ectoplasmicaly, into Shippo's forehead. Shippo started to involuntarily twitch until Kitsu had complete control. Then he laughed manically before straightening himself out and leaving the kitchen. He walked up to InuYasha and Kikyo. InuYasha looked up into the waiters, now, opened blood shot eyes. He stood up, kicking the chair back.

"Kikyo get back!" He yelled. She did as she was told.

"_Good to see you again InuYasha."_ Kitsu said.

What do you want?"InuYasha asked angrily. Shippo pointed at InuYasha's hand.

"_The ring."_ He said showing an 'I' shaped burn mark on Shippo's palm. InuYasha looked at the 'H' on the ring. 'The H.' InuYasha though.

"_That's right. My ring. My power!"_ He said as Kitsu's face came out of Shippo's forehead. Kitsu's entire body came out and floated a couple of inches above ground. His outline was bright orange and the rest of him was a see through orange. Shippo's body fell to the ground not moving. By now, the entire restaurant was at the edge of the room. Too scared to move, but too amazed to leave. Kitsu raised his see thought hand, exposing the burn mark, and Kikyo gasped. InuYasha turned toward her. Her eyes wide open and pupils small. Then a light started to appear from her chest. A pure white ball of energy. It came out and floated over to Kitsu. It levitated just above his palm. Kikyo froze still. No breathe, no movement.

"What did you do to her?" InuYasha demanded. Kitsu just laughed.

"_I took her soul."_ He said. And with that, he close his palm and the ball of energy dispersed. Then Kikyo fell to the ground. InuYasha took off the ring and threw it at Kitsu. He caught it in front of his face. As he caught it, he started to physically appear. When the last of him appeared, InuYasha ran over and punched him in the face. Since he was still a full demon, he didn't move. Now it was his turn. He punched InuYasha in the face and he flew into a wall. Kitsu slowly walked over to him until he was about two feet away. He held his hand out, palm facing InuYasha. Then three flaming sai came out of no where and pinned InuYasha to the wall. One sai in each shoulder and one on the stomach.

"_You will never interfere again."_ Kitsu said as another flaming sai came out and positioned itself in front of InuYasha's heart. Just them the restaurant door flew open. Police officers came in with guns, followed by Miroku and an old lady. She had an eye patch on. The police officers started to shoot at Kitsu. All the bullets bounced off of his body. Kitsu lifted his hand and the guns fell apart. Miroku looked at the old lady.

"Go ahead Kaede." Miroku said. The old lady put her hands together and muttered something. Then Kitsu's claws and fangs disappeared. He was a Hanyou again. He was tackled by all the cops and the sai disappeared. Inuyasha fell to the ground. The last thing InuYasha saw was Miroku running toward him while paramedics ran over to Koga and Kikyo. Then it was all black...


	10. Tears

School Trouble

Tears

InuYasha slowly opened his eyes. He tried to take in his surroundings, but he couldn't hear anything. He eventually saw that he was in a hospital. He sniffed the air and smelt Kagome, Miroku, and Sango. He also smelt a lot of tears. He tried to sit up, but felt a hand on his shoulder that pushed him back down. He looked up and saw it was it was the old lady with the eye patch. What was her name? He couldn't remember. Just as he was about to slip back into nothingness he remembered. _Kaede_...

...**_"Good to see you again InuYasha."_** _Kitsu said._

"_What do you want?"InuYasha asked angrily. Koga pointed at InuYasha's hand_.

"**_The ring."_**...

..._Kitsu's face came out of Koga's forehead. Kitsu's entire body came out and floated a couple of inches above ground. His outline was bright orange and the rest of him was a see through orange. Koga's body fell to the ground not moving._...

...**_"I took her soul."_ **_He said. And with that, he close his palm and the ball of energy dispersed. Then Kikyo fell to the ground._...

..._"Go ahead Kaede." Miroku said. The old lady put her hands together and muttered something._... _Kaede_...

InuYasha's eyes snapped open. He sat up this time. It was night time. He had had bad dreams of the restaurant. He looked to his left and saw a curtain. There was apparently another patient in this room. He looked over to his right. Kagome was there sleeping on one of the recliner chairs they had in his room. She had a blanket on.

"Kagome." He whispered. As he said that she stirred. Her eyes opened slowly, then they snapped open.

"InuYasha." She whispered back. A long silence while they stared at each other. InuYasha had many questions that needed answers, as did Kagome. InuYasha opened his mouth to ask a question.

"Kikyo?" was the only thing that came out. Kagome shook her head. InuYasha choked back a gag.

"Kitsu destroyed her soul. She was dead after that instant." She said looking at him. InuYasha sat there motionless. The only thing that moved was a tear down his cheek. After that one, Kagome saw more. She stood up and walked over to him.

"No!" He yelled making her jump. "Kitsu must die!" Now a tear rolled down Kagme's cheek.

"He will." She said. InuYasha looked up at her. "He's being put to death by electrocution." She said as more tears started to flow. InuYasha motioned her toward him. She sat on the bed and InuYasha put his arms around her as she cried.

"It's ok Kagome. He deserves it." He said. Kagome looked up at him.

"But I've known him since forever. Ever since I was little, he's been there for me. I wont be able to see him die like this. When he's gone, who will I turn too?" She said putting her face back in InuYasha's shoulder. InuYasha was speechless. He had never been in this situation before.

"What about Ayumi?" InuYasha asked to see if that would work. Kagome shook her head in his shoulder.

"She moved to America about a week ago." She said. InuYasha had only one answer for her.

"Me." He said only because it felt right. She stopped crying and looked up at him.

"Thank you InuYasha." She whispered. InuYasha smiled.

"No more tears." He said wiping a tear from her face. She smiled back.

"For either of us." She said wiping a tear from his face.

"Miroku's here." And with that there was a knock on the door. Kagome stood up as the door opened and Miroku walked in.

"Am I interrupting?" He asked. InuYasha snorted and laid down. Kagome walked over to him.

"No I was just leaving. Bye InuYasha. I'll be back later." She said as InuYasha waved. She left and Miroku closed the door.

"I take it you know about Kikyo?" Miroku asked making sure he was a good distance away.

"Yes." Was all he said.

"You alright?" He asked. InuYasha laughed.

"Are you serious? Of course not. The only person who understands me gets killed by a maniac who wants everything to be about him!" InuYasha was practically yelling. Miroku turned on the t.v., that was hanging from the ceiling, and switched it to the news. It showed InuYasha pinned to the wall while Kitsu made the police guns unravel. Then it switched to the news lady.

"...Kitsu Housaishi, will be executed by electrocution on April 14. One week from today. Mr. Housaishi will be charged with jewel smugglery, breaking out of jail, resisting arrest, murder and attempted murder. The unfortunate two people that were killed by this monster died only five hours ago. One was a waiter at The Fancy Restaurant. The other was a student at Funamisha High School. Koga Motano, the waiter, was possessed by Kitsu and his body was used to get Kitsu out of jail. It was said that he got rid of Koga's soul to fit his own body in. Once he left the body, it was dead instantly. Kikyo Kusami, student at Funamisha High, was said to have had her soul taken out of her body. In which, Kitsu destroyed. The attempted murder, was against another student at Funamisha High, named InuYasha Fukaci. We were told that InuYasha may have had a relationship with Kikyo Kusami. He is in critical condition and is currently staying at Heaven Hell Hospital.

InuYasha felt like a bag full of bricks just smacked him in the face. That was all he needed to realize that everything that had happened actually happened. He put his face in his hands. Miroku put his hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry InuYasha. I had to get you to calm down." InuYasha didn't move. "I'm sorry InuYasha. I really am. Noone knew Kikyo like you did. Only if this could have ended better." He said. Silence. Miroku walked to the door. He opened it and stepped half way out. He didn't look over his shoulder, but said,

"May God have mercy on your soul." Then he left and closed the door. InuYasha laid down and closed his eyes. Shortly after he heard the door open and someone walked in. But he couldn't see who it was for we was slipping into the dark.

..._"Hey InuYasha," She said in a really monotone voice. She too, had black hair, black cold eyes, black shirt with fishnets under it and a band name on it but he could read the writing. She also had black bondage pants on like he did only hers had some blue outlining around the zippers. He couldn't see her shoes, but then again, noone could see his either._

"_You're the note writer." He said in his raspy voice. She nodded and held her hand out._

"_I'm Kikyo." She said as InuYasha reached out and shook her hand. They put there hands at there sides and didn't look at each other, until InuYasha spoke up._...

..._"InuYasha Fukaci, you are free." He said. InuYasha stood up. "Your bail has been paid. You're free." He said as a girl walked up from behind him._

"_Kikyo?" InuYasha said looking at her._...

..._"Going through my stuff?" He asked looking through his things._

"_Yes. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She apologized._

"_It's ok. I don't mind." He said making sure everything was there._...

..._He looked out to the street and began to run. He was going really fast. At this point Kikyo really wished she wasn't wearing a skirt, but it didn't matter because they were going so fast. InuYasha was holding on to her legs and he would pinch her every time she'd start to choke him._...

..._"You don't have to buy us tickets." She said with a smile. InuYasha raised an eyebrow._

"_Why not?" He said looking at her._

"_We can get in for free." InuYasha had never really been out anywhere with other people since his mother was alive. That was about sixty years ago. That's a long ass time to be alone._

"_How?" He asked with his eyebrow still raised._

"_Follow me." She said pulling him toward the area where the person rips the tickets. She casually walked threw as InuYasha follow close behind_...

..._"INUYASHA! He was touching me!" She screamed as she ran to him. She ran behind him as Saduka walked over. InuYasha wound his fist up to punch._...

..._"Hey Kik..." He stopped because of all the blood that rushed to his face and his pants. He had the widest eyes Kikyo had ever seen._...

..._He had System Of A Down blasting as always. Kikyo was singing the words to Sugar._...

..._"InuYasha. Wine?" She said. InuYasha smirked._

"_What?" He asked looking at his girlfriend._...

..._And with that, he close his palm and the ball of energy dispersed. Then Kikyo fell to the ground._...

InuYasha sat up straight and fast. He was breathing heavily. 'Damn these nightmares that haunt me.' InuYasha thought to himself. He had been having these same dreams since Miroku showed him the news. It had been on ever since, but the fact of the matter is that that was about fours days ago. Three days 'til Kitsu's execution. InuYasha was counting down.

It was about noon. He looked around before standing up. Because he's a demon, he doesn't have to stay as long as a human. He healed rather quickly. He walked pasted the other patient and over to his window and looked out it. It was a rather sunny day. Birds flew past his window. The sunshine filled his room. The other patient looked at him. InuYasha wasn't allowed to have his shirt on because of his injuries. He had his shoulders wrapped up and they connected across his back and chest. He had another bandage over his stomach that went around to his back.

"Wow! What happened to you?" Asked the kid. InuYasha turned around to face the kid. He had similar hair to Kitsu only his hair color was black. He had gauze all the way around his neck. He was sitting in his chair eating lunch. His mother was in the recliner next to him. The kids face looked amazed. "No way. You're the guy on t.v. InuYasha." He said. InuYasha didn't move. The kid stood up and walked over to him. He was a little shorter than InuYasha. He stuck his hand out. InuYasha shook it.

"My name is Dan. I'm vacationing here form America." InuYasha let go of his hand and pointing at his own neck. "Oh yeah. While I was here I grew a lump on my neck. It's called a thyroid glossal ducked cyst. I had it removed a couple days ago." He said smiling like a little kid who had just met his favorite super hero.

"You already know my story." He said looking back out the window. Dan looked at the ground.

"Sorry about your girlfriend. That kind of shit happens. Nothing you can really do about it. Don't worry. I know how you feel." InuYasha turned around and looked at the kids green eyes.

"My grandfather was a good man. My whole family loved him. He was like my best friend. Everyone says I look like him." Dan said smiling. " Coolest person you'll ever meet. Then one day he got sick and died in a week. Noone will ever forget the greatest man that walked the earth." He said as a tear dropped. InuYasha felt like an asshole. He never realized that his pain was felt all over the world. Some worse than others.

"You speak very highly of him." InuYasha said. "He sounded like a good man. I'm sorry." Dan lifted his head and had a smile on again.

"Thanks. I guess it's true. The good do die young." He said. InuYasha looked at him. He was so right. He put his hand on his head and ruffled his spiky hair.

"Kid, your alright. I don't think that I've ever met someone as insightful as you." Dan smiled. "I wish I had something to give you so you remember me." InuYasha said searching upon his person. Dan pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Can I have your autograph?" Dan asked. InuYasha smiled and took the paper. Quickly scribbled his name and Dan's name and handed it to him. Dan looked at it then back at him. "So. Is it true that demons exist? I been told all the time ever since I came here." InuYasha nodded and pointed to his ears.

"I am a demon." He said. Dan gasped.

"No shit? That's awsome. I got a freakin' demons autograph. You keep it up and you'll be even bigger than you are now. That's twice you canned Kitsu. Anything else and you'll be the next t.v. show." Dan said as there was a knock on the door. It opened and Kagome, Miroku, and Sango walked in, followed by a doctor. They all looked at him.

"What?" InuYasha asked.

"We're taking the bandages off today then your free to go home." Said the doctor as he pulled out bent scissors. InuYasha walked over to his bed and sat down. The doctor wet the gauze and cut it off. When they were all off, he showed no sign of damage at all. He looked completely normal.

"Hm." InuYasha said looking in a full body mirror. "Not bad." Considering InuYasha didn't have anything with him during his stay, he left with Kagome, Miroku, and Sango.

"See ya around." InuYasha said giving a short wave to the kid.

"Catch you later." Dan said before jumping into his bed.

Miroku dropped InuYasha off with Kagome. Sango and he had places to go. He walked with her to there dorm. She opened the door and InuYasha walked in. There was the smell of tears everywhere. InuYasha didn't face Kagome, but he spoke to her.

"You've cried a lot." InuYasha said. Kagome nodded but InuYasha never turned around. "It's ok. I've cried too." This time he turned around. Kagome looked into his amber eyes.

"We've both had heavy losses. Always remember that you have friends like Miroku and Sango." He said before turning around. Kagome wiped a tear that was forming in her eye and stepped forward, grabbing his shoulder. She turned him around and put her face real close to his. InuYasha's heart started to pound.

"InuYasha Fukaci. You have a friend, and her name is Kagome Higurashi. She will be with you until she dies. Because she knows that your life span will greatly surpass hers. As long as there is breathe in her lungs, a beat in her heart, a thought in her head, She will be there. For you. InuYasha Fukaci. Noone else." Kagome said. Her speech ended with her lips upon his. She wrapped her arms around him. InuYasha has a very surprised face on the entire time she spoke to him. Even now, with her completely on him, he was still surprised. He couldn't think of anything to do but embrace her. The kiss lasted a little longer before Kagome let go.

"Do you believe me now?" Kagome asked. "That you have a friend?" InuYasha nodded.

The rest of the day consisted of them not going to any classes. Because InuYasha is over eighteen, he is his own legal guardian. He will just sign him self a note. Kagome just had her mom do it. They planned on not going to class for about a week. Kagome had told InuYasha that she was going to sleep early. InuYasha nodded in acknowledgment and she went to her room. She didn't even change out of her jeans and t-shirt. She laid down and closed her eyes.

... "Kagome you have to stop. Don't you understand that it's killing you?" Kitsu asked. Kagome was mad that he was having this conversation again. They were sitting on Kagome's front porch. Noone at her house was home.

"No. It's not hurting me. It's awsome. Me and my fiends..."

"There not your friends. They don't care about you. And if you don't see that then I can't be your friend." Kitsu said standing up and he walked away. Kagome smiled because she thought he was gunna come back. But he never did. She put her face in her knees and started to cry. He was right. They weren't her friends. They were just there for her pot. Kitsu was her only real friend and he just left. That night Kagome really thought about what she must do.

The next day there was a knock on Kitsu's door. He opened it to see Kagome with her head hung low.

"Anyone home?" She asked. Kitsu shook his head. Kagome walked in and close his door. She pulled out a brass pipe she had made, and a sack full of lighters. Kitsu raised a brow.

"I'm kicking it." She said handing it to him. "I want you to hold on to it so I can't get to it." Kitsu smiled and took them. He put then in his pockets and sat her on the couch.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Kitsu asked. Kagome still had her head hung low.

"I'm sorry Kitsu. I was still high from yesterday. I wasn't thinking. After you left I thought about what I should do. So I found my answer." She lifted her head. "I'm done. Forever." She said with a smile.

"That's good." Kitsu said ruffling her hair.

"Hey!" Kagome said trying to ruffle his spiky hair.

"No. Not the hair. Anything else but the hair." He said keeping his hands about two inches above his hair, like something was there. Like it was invisible...

Kagome sat up. She had a flash back to when Kitsu made her quick smoking pot. She was sweating a lot. She took off her shirt to expose a white bra, but it was too dark to tell. She thought about that day about, two years ago. A tear rolled down her face. She was about to lie back down when there was a soft knock on her door. It made her jump.

"You alright?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Can I come in?"

"No, I'm fine. Really."

"You sure?" Kagome thought for a second.

"Can you get me a glass of water?"

"Sure" A second later the door opened. InuYasha walked in and handed her the glass. She had the sheets covering her exposed lingerie. InuYasha sat next to her on the bed. She sipped the water and placed the glass on the corner table next to her. Silence. Noone moved.

"Bad dream?" InuYasha asked. Kagome nodded.

"How did you know?" She asked. She really didn't make enough noise for anyone to hear.

"I was sleeping on the couch and I heard you gasp. I woke up and smelled sweat." InuYasha answered. Silence again.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked shifting her position. InuYasha looked at her. He noticed that she didn't have a shirt on and he tried to not look at her chest area.

"Hm?" He asked back.

"How old are you again?"

"Um... I think like seventy-two. Why?"

"Well what year of High School are you in?"

"Senior. Why what year are you in?"

"Junior."

"I'll be graduating before you." Kagome nodded. InuYasha looked at the corner of the room and saw his sword in it's sheath. He stood up and walked over to it. Kagome watched him the whole time. He picked it up.

"Did it help you?" InuYasha asked. Kagome was confused.

"Help me what?" InuYasha walked back to the bed and pulled it out. It was as nicked up and rusty as ever.

"Protect you after you saw that movie." Kagome remembered.

"Yeah." She started to giggle.

"What?" He asked with a smile on. Kagome stood up on her bed.

"When you left, I was swinging it around like a light saber." She said starting to re-enact it. She was bouncing on the bed and swinging her arms in a sword swinging way. It looked pretty funny. What was even funnier was that InuYasha wasn't looking at the her arms. Kagome sat down on her knees. It felt good to get a laugh out. InuYasha put the sword back in it's scabbard and stood up.

"Well. I'll see you tomorrow." He said and Kagome nodded. "Don't forget about your shirt." InuYasha said before heading toward the door. Kagome looked down at herself. The last thing InuYasha heard was,

"HEY!" before he walked to his room. He laid his sword down and jumped into his bed. He turned his head to see his clock. 12:05. 'Two more days.' InuYasha thought before passing out.

BANG! Chapter 10. Was it good? Rhetorical question, of course it was good. Don't rush me with chapter 11 because I haven't even thought about it at all. But fear not. My penis is here. All hail the penis. Um...about the kid in the hospital. That was me. No I wasn't in Japan when it happened. I just felt like throwing it in. I did have a Thyroid in my throat and I got it out a couple of months ago. Chapter 11 will happen as soon as I get some inspiration. Don't worry. See ya.


	11. The Note

School Trouble

The Note

InuYasha rolled over in bed and slowly opened his eyes. All he saw was the floor because he almost rolled off of the bed. He sat up and scratched the back of his head. He put his hand on his pillow. 'Ack. It's wet. Damn I was crying last night' he thought. His clock said 9:00, but he knew it was later than that. He stood up and walked out of his room. He walked into the kitchen area and sat down on a chair and laid his head on the table. Kagome walked in with a towel wrapped around her hair.

"Tired, InuYasha?" She asked. InuYasha lifted his head. She had just gotten out of the shower. He looked at the clock over the fridge. It said 10:00. Ha, he was right.

"Too much to think about at this moment." Kagome sat down.

"I know it's hard InuYasha." She said as there was a knock on the door. InuYasha stood up and opened it. It was their principal.

"Fukaci, come with me. Well put a shirt on first."

InuYasha walked into the principals office and saw a man and a women sitting in chairs. InuYasha sat next to them.

"These are Mr. And Mrs. Kusami, Kikyo's parents. They wish to talk to you regarding her will. I will leave you alone for the time being." The principal said closing the office door with him on the outside. InuYasha looked at the mother. Kikyo looked just like her. Face and body. Then he looked over at the father. Didn't look anything like Kikyo. Then it hit him. The eyes. Kikyo got her eyes from her father. The mothers eyes were green.

"Thank you for coming." Said the father. His voice was very dry.

"Of course." InuYasha said politely.

"Kikyo's will was read yesterday." said the mother. Her voice was a little more energetic. Not by much , but a little. InuYasha was listening carefully.

"And she left you something." InuYasha lifted a brow, but didn't say anything. "She left you her apartment." InuYasha lifted both brows. Still didn't say anything. The father pulled out a copy of the will and handed it to him.

"Right there." he said pointing to a specific spot. InuYasha quickly scanned it. He stopped at his own name.

_**My apartment, room 32 Sunihara Lake Condos, will go to InuYasha Fukaci.**_

It said it. She left him the only thing he's ever wanted. A home. A tear filled his eye.

"That's very generous of her." He said giving the copy back to the father.

"We would like to know if you willing to go to the viewing tomorrow night." said the father. InuYasha didn't say anything. He was thinking.

"She spoke about you a lot whenever we talked to her. She liked you very much. It would mean a lot to her if you went." the mother said. InuYasha nodded. He stood up.

"Of course I will be there." He said as the parents stood up also.

"Thank you InuYasha." The father said as InuYasha shook both of there hands.

Kagome was siting on the couch. She had gotten dressed and her hair was dry. She was waiting for InuYasha to come back to see what the principal wanted. The door opened and she turned her head. InuYasha walked in and looked at her.

"What did he want?" Kagome asked. He sat down next to her.

"Kikyo's parents were there. They told me that she left me her apartment. And I am to attend her viewing tomorrow."

"Oh..." was all Kagome could say. She knelt closer to him. "Are you going?"

"Of course I'm going. Why would I not go to her viewing?" InuYasha asked surprised.

"No. I meant are you going to live in her apartment?" InuYasha thought for a second.

"I have to. The principal said that I will be changing dorms anyway because Kitsu is gone. So I'll just move into the apartment." Kagome looked at her pants.

"Oh." InuYasha lifter her chin with his index finger.

"Wanna help me pack up?" He asked with a smile. She smiled then nodded.

The rest of that day InuYasha and Kagome put all of InuYasha's things in boxes which he then loaded in his car trunk. It was around 8:00. InuYasha stood up from the couch.

"Well, I guess I should go to my apartment and set stuff up. You coming?" InuYasha asked her. She nodded and stood up. They went to his car and got in. They drove to the apartment and InuYasha start unpacking, as did Kagome. InuYasha opened the door with a key he was given early. He almost forgot.

"Saduka! You here?" InuYasha said as Kagome walked past him. He closed the door with his foot because he had stuff in his arms.

"Oh my God. I completely forgot about him." Kagome said shamefully. "Saduka!" She said walking into one of the bedrooms.

"Saduka, you still here?" InuYasha said walking into the kitchen. He saw a piece of paper on the table.

_**InuYasha, my good friend,**_

_**Let me tell you that I have left your girlfriends hospitality. Not that it was bad, but I promised to leave when I was able to pick myself up. And I have, so I hope to see you again soon. I just hope not in prison. Tell Kikyo goodbye and thank you for caring for me.**_

_**Catch you later,**_

_**Hatsutu**_

InuYasha held the paper in his hand. Kagome walked in and looked at the paper.

"What is...? Oh." She said as she read it to herself. "So he left. Well that's good for him." She said hoping to cheer InuYasha up. InuYasha put the paper down. That's all he needed. Another reminder of Kikyo's passing. He didn't even know. 'He must have left the night we went out.' InuYasha thought to himself.

"Well, he's gone. Now I have this place to myself." He said putting his boxes down.

"Want me to help put the stuff away?" Kagome asked.

"No. I'm fine. Here, are all the boxes in?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah, I think so." She said putting the box in her arm down.

"I'll drive you back to the school, come back here and I'll set up." He informed Kagome. She nodded.

After he had gotten back from the school, he set up most of his things in his new apartment. He put a picture up on the counter of him and Kikyo. She was over him with her tongue sticking out. He had a startled look on. InuYasha just smiled.

... "Come on InuYasha." Kikyo said pulling InuYasha by his arm.

"What?" He asked almost falling over.

"I wanna get pictures." She said pulling him toward the picture booth. She threw him in and she went in after jumping over him as the picture flashed...

InuYasha just 'hmm-ed'. He walked away and sat on the couch. He turned on the t.v. to see the news and, of course, more pictures of him and Kitsu. He just 'bah-ed' the t.v. and turned it off. He saw that it was about 9:00 and decided to hit the sack. Nothing more for him to do. He jumped on the bed and rolled over. He stared at the ceiling until he fell asleep.

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter but I had to get rid of Saduka and get to the rest of te story. I haven't wrote in a while and forgot what I was supposed to write and then just didn't bother with it. You ask for the next chapter and I'll break your neck. On that note, Have a Happy New Year everyone.


	12. Kikyo's Viewing

School Trouble

Kikyo's Viewing

InuYasha woke very late that day. He sat up and noticed that his clock was blinking twelve in the morning. 'Apparently my electricity went out last night' he thought as he stood up. He made his way into the living room area and sat on the couch. The cable box read eleven thirty. He just stretched and ruffled his hair. He made his way to the bathroom and got himself ready. He planned on going to Kagome's and hang with her until he had to go to the viewing. That meant one day left til Kitsu's execution. With that thought, InuYasha closed his bathroom door.

Kagome woke up at relatively the same time. She sat on the edge of her bed and raised her arms in the air and yawned. She got up and walked into her kitchen area and make herself some cereal. She didn't have a shirt on and pink pajamas. Her hair was all messy too. She just sat there, absent mindingly, chomping away at her cereal.

InuYasha had gotten out of his car and started to walk to the school.

"Yo, InuYasha." is what he heard. InuYasha turned around to see Koga. 'Why is Koga talking to me?' He thought.

"Hey. What's up?" InuYasha asked. Koga walked over and looked at him, then his car.

"You _are_ looking pretty good." He said. "The silver hair is a lot better then the black." Koga was about the same height and had his brown hair in a ponytail. He wore a varsity jacket and jeans.

"You look...pretty good too." InuYasha commented back, not sure of what else to say.

"Hey, I try. Listen. I know your not doing anything today, so I was wondering if you wanted to go with me and some of my guys and hang at a bar or something." Koga suggested. InuYasha raised a brow. He had no Idea what to say.

"When would we be doing this?" He asked so he would miss the viewing. Koga put his hand on his chin and smiled.

"In like an hour. We'll hit up a bar for a little, then we'll head home. Just a guy thing. Maybe some action with the ladies. Just because it's the after noon doesn't mean noone will be there." Koga said nudging him. InuYasha thought.

"How about we do this Saturday night. Only because I'm gunna be busy tonight and tomorrow. I'll call you or something." InuYasha said.

"Sure thing pal." Koga said pulling out a piece of scrap paper and quickly wrote some numbers on it. "That's my cell. Then I'll catch you Saturday." He said walking away

"Yeah. See you then." InuYasha said as he looked at the paper. It has 'cell' scribbled over the numbers 193-244-5632. He just folded it and put it in his pants pocket.

All InuYasha thought is why Koga would ask him to hang out, let alone talk to him. He was puzzled the whole way to Kagome's dorm. On the way there, he had th occasional guys saying 'hey' and the girls giggling. InuYasha just didn't pay attention. He knocked on her door and heard a noise and Kagome moan in pain. InuYasha winced when he heard that. The door opened with a soggy Kagome looking at him with a cereal bowl over her head, no shirt on, and she was wet with milk.

"Sorry?" InuYasha said looking at her. She grabbed his collar and pulled him in, closing the door behind him. He walked in and stood there while Kagome went into the bathroom. InuYasha cleaned up the mess.

About ten minutes later, Kagome came out fully dressed and walked over to him. He was on he couch watching t.v.

"Thanks for making me drop my breakfast on my head." She said.

"Hey, I cleaned it up." He said pointing to the table. "See."

"Well sorry but you can't hang long. I have places to go and I have to go to my mothers since I'm off this week." InuYasha nodded. He walked over to her door and opened it.

"Well then. I will leave. Um... do you know which dorm is Miroku's?" InuYasha asked. Kagome put the cereal box away because InuYasha didn't.

"Room 135." She said pointing down the hall. InuYasha nodded and left. He walked down the hall until he saw room 135. He knocked lightly. He heard ruffling and then the door opened. A surprised Miroku was on the other side.

"Hey...InuYasha." He said looking at InuYasha's clothing and then his hair. "Come in." He said moving out of the way. InuYasha walked in and looked around. His room wasn't as messy as he thought. "What brings you to my humble abode?" He asked. InuYasha sat on what he hoped was his couch.

"Just wanted to kill some time and Kagome's leaving to her mother's house today, so I can't do that with her."

"I see." He said "Um.. You are aware that your clothes don't look good with your white hair, right?" Miroku asked. InuYasha nodded.

"But I only have black. I can't change it if I wanted to." He said looking at his shirt.

"I know." Miroku said walking into, what looked like, a closet. He came out with red. Red clothes. "I don't need these. Red doesn't suit me." He said. InuYasha looked at the clothing.

"I'll try these on." InuYasha said standing up and walking into a room.

"InuYasha wait! That's not the bathroom." Miroku warned and pointed at the door across from him. InuYasha smiled weakly and walked into the actual bathroom. What InuYasha thought was odd was that the other room did have a toilet.

InuYasha walked out with a red shirt and blue jeans. He walked into the main room which, conveniently, had a full body mirror.

"Now that looks good. Red definitely suits you." Miroku said getting more red clothes he had. InuYasha looked at himself. It looked rather good. Red. A new color for InuYasha. He looked through the other red clothes. Miroku had red jeans. InuYasha thought that was neat.

"What's with the feudal clothes?" InuYasha asked. Miroku looked up and shrugged.

"I think I used it for Halloween once." InuYasha picked it up and looked at it. The top was very baggy and the right side over lapped he left with a random string tied in a bow over them both. The sleeves were almost as long as he was with black stitching through them. Then he looked at the pants. They were even baggier then the sleeves. They were just huge. They gathered at the ankles. InuYasha couldn't imagine Miroku wearing that and he tried not to.

"Well. Thanks." InuYasha said. Miroku stood up and looked at his clock.

"Well, if you will excuse me. I have a class to get to. If you want, I'll stop by later if you wanna gang out?" Miroku said getting some books. InuYasha nodded.

"Sure. If you want. But I won't be home around eight. It's Kikyo's viewing." Miroku nodded.

"Ok. I'll cath you then." He said letting InuYasha leave first, then closing the door behind himself.

"Actually Miroku. I was wondering if you wanted go to with me. I know your really didn't know her, but I don't wanna be there by my self. It would just feel awkward." Miroku just smiled.

"Sure. Then I guess I will be at your place around eight." He said as he ran left. InuYasha walked right. He put his hands behind his head and sighed. This was gunna be a rough day for him. Seeing his girlfriend again isn't going to be easy. But then again, he has witnessed his mother and father's death. So it can't be as bad as he thought.

Seven o'clock rolled by very slowly. InuYasha decided to pass the time by falling asleep in front of the t.v. When he woke, he ate dinner because he was starving. He had gotten dresses in a nice suit, black of course. There was a knock at the door.

"Hey InuYasha." Miroku said walking in as InuYasha closed the door. Miroku was wearing a similar suit, only his had a kind of purple tint to it. "Nice. This place doesn't look much different." He said sitting on the couch. InuYasha just remembered.

"What ever happened to Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked. He hadn't heard from him in almost 50 years. Then all of a sudden he shows up and gets himself put in jail.

"Well. Basically, we convicted him, threw him in jail, and he's gunna be there until he's five hundred." Miroku said putting his left leg across his right making sort of a square between his legs. InuYasha thought for a second. He didn't have many memories. But he did have one.

... "Come on you stupid hanyou." Said a teenage human as he slice InuYasha in he back with a sword and he fell to the ground. His friends were saying things like 'yeah' and 'you tell him'. "Your not wanted around the humans or demons. You don't belong anywhere." He said. His group started to laugh.

"What if your father finds out you took that from him, Boss?" Said one of the goons.

"He won't find out. Right." He said and the other one nodded. Another person walked over from behind InuYasha. He had white long hair and blue jeans and shirt.

"Get away from him." He said cooly. The kid just smirked.

"What are you his father?" He said smartly.

"No. I'm his brother." He said not breaking eye contact with the kid. "But unlike him, I am a full demon. Now leave him alone, or it will be the last thing you **ever** do." The kid's face went from strength to fear. After his gang saw this, they ran away. InuYasha sat up.

"Thanks Sesshomaru." InuYasha said.

"Shut up." He said. He still hasn't moved his gaze. "You have to start standing up for yourself. Being a hanyou, both humans and demons will tease you for being different. I won't always be here to protect you. You are fifteen, but you have at least two-hundred years left. Get ahead of the game now." He said. He looked at him and put his hand out to help him up. IunYasha stood but his back was still bleeding. "It'll leave a scar. You'll be fine." Sesshomaru said walking away...

That was the last time IunYasha ever saw him. He left the next morning. His mother just cried. Now it was only Her and InuYasha. Miroku looked at him. InuYasha blinked hard and shook his head.

"Sorry. I was thinking." InuYasha told him.

"I noticed." He said. They haven't even left yet and they looked all upset and depressed.

"Well. I guess we should get going." InuYasha said and Miroku nodded. They left the house and got in InuYasha's car.

Kagome had just gotten back from her mothers house. She wanted to talk to Kagome about what had happened to InuYasha and then they went shopping for clothes. She had settled herself down after putting away her things. Her day ended with an ass on the couch and a pair of eyes on the t.v. She was hoping that InuYasha wasn't having a hard time at the viewing. She just ruffled her hair and sighed. She wanted him to see through this. And maybe help her see through this. Kitsu will be killed tomorrow. She isn't sure that she'll be able to handle it.

It had been three hours since Kagome had gotten back from her mothers. No sign of InuYasha. She was starting to get worried. What could have happened to her friend? She would like to know he's alright before she went to bed or she might not be able to sleep. Unfortunately He didn't. So she went to bed uneasily, hoping to see InuYasha the next day.

Sorry about short and pointless chapter, but I didn't want to type the viewing. I've got a better idea though so don't feel sad, feel silicone titty's. They feel nice. Anyway, keep reading. I'm hoping it gets better.


	13. A Crazy Story

School Trouble

The Crazy Story

Kagome woke the next day. She had slept rather nicely. She rolled over and saw white hair and fuzzy ears sleeping in her bed. She jumped after she realized she wasn't the only one in the bed. She kicked who ever was there off the bed and she got out of bed.

"God damn it!" Yelled a familiar voice as he stood up. "Christ woman. I slept with you after you told me to and you kick me out of the bed? What the hell." InuYasha said rubbing his head.

"What are you talking about? How did you get in my dorm? When did you get home? Are you ok?" She said countering his shouts with a barrage of questions.

"What do you mean, what am I talking about. I told you the damn story last night when I came in." InuYasha said looking at her confused face. Kagome had no idea what he was talking about. "You seriously don't remember?" InuYasha asked. Kagome shook her head. "Lets go in the living room and talk." He said leaving her room. Kagome followed him. He had his dress pants on with his dress socks, but no shirt. Once again she had seen the horrid scar across is back. She wanted to know what happened to cause that. InuYasha sat on he couch and Kagome sat next to him. He looked at her in her silk pajamas. She looked very cute today, even though she hasn't gone to fix herself yet.

"Well, I brought Miroku with me because I didn't want to go alone. After the viewing was over, I was driving us home...

* * *

Neither of them were talking. It was a sad time for both of them. The car ride was silent until they heard a loud pop. It startled them and InuYasha pulled over. InuYasha grumbled as he got out of the car. He had a flat and no spares.

"Damn it to hell." InuYasha cursed looking at the torn tire. Miroku jumped out of the car and walked over to InuYasha.

"Flat? Hm... we should call someone." Miroku said leaning against the car. InuYasha pulled out his cell phone and thought.

"Who would we call?" He asked.

"Kagome? Or Sango, I think she can drive." Miroku suggested.

"Well, Kagome is out for the day. I'm not sure when she's getting back, or what her phone number is. What's Sango's number?" InuYasha asked. Miroku thought.

"Um..."

"Yes?" Miroku just looked out into the sky. "You have no idea do you?"

"Nope." InuYasha put his phone back in his pocket and leaned against the car with Miroku. InuYasha looked at the sky and put his hands in his pockets. Then he gasped.

"What?" Miroku asked. InuYasha pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"We could call Koga." InuYasha suggested opening the paper and pulled out his phone.

"How the hell did you get **his** number?" Miroku asked as InuYasha started to dial.

"I ran into him this morning and he said he wanted to hang out. Then he gave me his cell number." He said putting the phone to his ear and re-read the paper. A couple rings later and Koga's voice said hello on te other end.

"Hey Koga, it's InuYasha."

"Oh, hey what's up buddy."

"Um...it's a stretch but, do you think you can swing over and pick me and my friend up. My car got a flat and I have no spares." InuYasha asked through the phone waiting for a response.

"Sure thing. Where are you guys?" Koga asked back. InuYasha looked at street signs.

"We're on Nitani drive, off of Hinito road."

"I know where that is. I'll get my pick up and I'll tow you to my house."

"How about you tow us home and we'll get if fixed tomorrow."

"Now why do that and spend money, when I can do it and it's for free." InuYasha was confused. 'He does have connections? Why not.' InuYasha thought to himself. He looked at Miroku. He just shrugged.

"Ok. I'll see you in a bit."

"See ya then." And the phone hung up. InuYasha put the phone away and looked at Miroku.

"Sounds like he has connections." Miroku said.

"Sure does. Let's wait and see..."

* * *

"Really?" Kagome asked. InuYasha nodded.

"None of this coming back to you?" InuYasha asked. She just shook her head. "I don't understand how the hell you could forget something you almost cried over." Kagome's eyes widened.

"I almost cried?" InuYasha nodded.

"Anyway..."

* * *

They had been waiting for only about fifteen minutes and no sign of Koga.

"Maybe he got lost." Miroku said. InuYasha just snorted.

"Maybe he was just messing with me." InuYasha said as he heard a truck turning the corner. They turned and saw a tow truck with Koga hanging out of the window waving.

"No way. Koga has a tow truck." Miroku said standing straight. The truck stopped in front of InuYasha's car. Koga jumped out wearing greasy clothes with rips and holes in it. He had grease on his face and hands. For some reason he was holding a wrench.

"Sup guys." He said looking at the car. "Hm...yep, we'll tow it and I'll put a new tire on." He said with a smile.

"Your...a mechanic?" InuYasha asked. Koga nodded.

"I'm a young kid who knows what he's doing. I get business like crazy." He said sizing up the car. "I'll have it up in a second." He said running over to his truck and letting down the ramp...

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Is he really?" Kagome asked. InuYasha nodded.

"I didn't see it coming either. Then..."

* * *

"Well, your cars up. Get in and we'll go to my shop." Koga said as InuYasha and Miroku jumped into his truck as Koga pulled off.

"So, what were you guys doing here this late?" Koga asked to make conversation. InuYasha sighed and Miroku cleared his throat.

"We were at a viewing." Miroku answered.

"Was it that one girl, Kikyo." He asked concerned. "The girl you dated InuYasha?" Koga asked. InuYasha nodded. Koga stopped talking because he had nothing to say about Kikyo. He barely knew her.

"Um..sorry it took so long to get to you guys. I went down the wrong road. It's so dark I couldn't read the signs." He admitted.

"It's alright. As long as you came." InuYasha said. They were silent for the rest of the ride. All that InuYasha could think about was seeing the deceased woman he once loved in a casket. He stared blankly out the window at the trees as they passed. They looked like shadows running away. The occasional car headlights would reveal the shadows for what they really were. He looked over at Miroku, then at Koga. He knew they were thinking. Of what, he didn't know.

"Well, here we are" Koga said pulling into an auto repair shop. He jumping out of the truck. InuYasha and Miroku followed. He got InuYasha's car off and backed it into one of the garages.

"Wow. You really are a mechanic?" InuYasha asked.

"What you don't think I could do it?" He asked back. InuYasha didn't know what facial expression to use.

"No, no. I just wouldn't expect you to be one." InuYasha answered. Koga brought it up on the riser.

"Um...that door over there leads to the lobby. Behind the counter is a fridge. There should be some beer left in there, and the vending machine should be next to it. There's a t.v. and the bathroom is down the lobby hall. First door on right." Koga said signaling them to leave him while he works. They went into the door and looked around. They saw pictures of cars and such. Some employee pictures and there first dollar was on a plaque. InuYasha walked over and looked at the picture of Koga. He had his right eye closed and his right hand saluting the photographer. Miroku went behind the counter and grabbed two beers and found the t.v. remote.

"I wonder if there is anything good on at twelve?" Miroku asked tossing InuYasha a beer. He just sat down and popped the cap.

"Probably some bullshit noone watches during the day." He answered taking a sip. Miroku sat next to him turning on th tube. As InuYasha stated, 'Bullshit' was all that was on.

"No way." Miroku said. InuYasha had closed his eyes to rest, but opened them to see what Miroku was talking about.

"Hm?"

"An Americanized anime." Miroku said with a chuckle. InuYasha followed with his own.

"Those silly Americans. Think translating it is better." InuYasha said taking another sip of his beer.

* * *

It was now one in the morning, and InuYasha had fallen asleep on the chair with American translated anime on. Miroku had wondered to the bathroom a couple of times. He put a note on the small fridge that said 'Need more beer'. Miroku was on the chair behind the counter with his head on the counter. The garage door swung open and startled Miroku out of the chair. InuYasha didn't flinch.

"Well. Your done. I also ran a check up and fixed a couple of things. InuYasha, it should run a little smoother. InuYasha?" Koga said looking at the sleeping Hanyou.

"Um... we'll need to wake him." Miroku said lazily considering he had just woke up. Koga looked at him.

"Is he a heavy sleeper?" Koga asked. Miroku nodded.

"Yup. This will be difficult" Miroku said throwing an empty beer can at InuYasha's head. He flinched lifted his head to focus.

"Oh, hey Koga. You finished?" InuYasha asked standing up and stretching.

"Yeah...and I fixed some other things..." Koga said rather confused. Miroku stood up too.

"Well thanks for the help. We definitely owe you one, or two." Miroku said. Koga just 'pppssshhhttt'ed

"Don't even worry about it. You guys ever need help, just give me a call?" He said.

* * *

They had left Koga's shop and were on there way to the school. He had to drop off Miroku and he thought while he was there to check on Kagome. When they pulled up, the school was completely off. Noone seemed to be up. They both got out of the car and walked up to the front door. InuYasha had walked Miroku to his room.

"Well, I'll see you in a couple hours." Miroku said. InuYasha knew he meant tomorrow. He then walked over to Kagome's. 'Shit, I don't have the key anymore. How am I gunna get in? She's probably sleeping.' He thought. But he knocked anyway. He heard movement from behind the door and it slowly opened. Kagome peered out and saw InuYasha. She opened the door and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Why aren't you sleeping young lady?" InuYasha asked. Kagome looked up and smiled. They walked into her room and Kagome closed the door.

"InuYasha, I was worried. You hadn't called or anything since I got back." She said. InuYasha sat on the couch totally exhausted. She sat down next to him and he looked into her eyes as a tear formed. InuYasha wiped the tear away and told her the story.

* * *

"Wow." She said. "Who knew that's what Koga does." Kagome said. InuYasha nodded.

"Can I just stay here for the night? I'm way to wiped out to drive to my place." InuYasha asked. Kagome nodded.

"But...can you sleep with me tonight?" InuYasha tilted his head up.

"Did I not just say I was exhausted?" He asked. Kagome blushed.

"No. Not like that. For security purposes. I thought something bad happened to you. Please?" Kagome asked. InuYasha sighed and stood up.

"Fine." He said kicking off his shoes...

* * *

"And that's what happened." InuYasha said concluding his story. Kagome was baffled.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Of course not, I made it all up." InuYasha said. Now she was really baffled.

"Wait, then..." InuYasha just laughed.

"I lied. No, that's what really happened. You can ask Miroku." InuYasha said as Kagomes face got a little less confused. InuYasha sat back and caught a look of the calendar. He face went serious.

"What?" Kagome asked. InuYasha didn't move his eyes.

"Kitsu's execution." InuYasha said.

* * *

Oh yeah. Sexy new chapter. Just to tell you, in the apology note I wrote. I forgot to tell you about the spacing in the paragraphs. They story looks perfect on Word Perfect. Then it gets transferred to Fan Fiction and it get's all screwed up. I can't fix it. I'm sorry if you have trouble figuring out when I switched to something else. I'll see you later, I have to go punch a baby. 


	14. Kitsu's Execution

School Trouble

Kitsu's Execution

Today was very serious for everyone, especially InuYasha. Today was the day InuYasha got his revenge. Today was the day Kitsu was executed through electrocution. InuYasha had been uptight all morning since he looked at the calendar. Only a couple of hours to go. Kagome had been very upset since InuYasha mentioned it. InuYasha didn't even eat breakfast.

"InuYasha can you please look a little less angry? I know that you are, but you're scaring me. Please?" Kagome asked. InuYasha wanted to, but couldn't. He killed the one woman that he had loved. Now, InuYasha watches the man who killed his girlfriend, die. That's has been the only thing on the news. Any news station had recaps of the encounter he and Kitsu had had in The Fancy Restaurant. That made him angrier.

Miroku and Sango had come to her dorm on Kagome's behalf. She didn't want to be alone with and angry InuYasha. The hour was drawing nearer. The only thing any of them could do was wait. Noone had anything to do to pass the time away but sit in silence. Not even small talk was uttered. InuYasha's anger thick in the air. An hour later, InuYahsa stood.

"I'm gunna take a walk." He said angrily. Kagome stood. "No." He said as she sat back down. "I will talk this walk alone to...clear my head." He said taking a deep breathe to let some tension off. Then he exited the room.

* * *

He walked down the hallways with his head hanged low. Not even the giggling of girls passing by could raise his head. He stopped and put his arm on the wall to hold himself up. He was filled with mixed emotions. He wasn't sure which one to show. Anger, fear, revenge, sorrow, glee. Neither one of them would define him right now. He felt himself losing his mind, but he wasn't exactly sure why. Could it be because he loathes Kitsu? or because he's mourning Kikyo? No, that's not it. It's because he thinks about Kagome. Maybe after seeing Kitsu die will kill her inside. Maybe she'll kill herself, or not like InuYasha because this _was_ his fault. InuYasha stood up from the wall and continued walking the school.

* * *

After InuYasha left, Kagome almost broke down. She cried a little, but stopped with the help of Sango. She consoled her by rubbing her shoulders to calm her down. 

"I don't know what's wrong with him. He's scaring me. Is it me? Am I making him this way?" Kagome said through Sango's chest. Miroku stood up from the couch.

"Yes. I can tell he thinks that you still like Kitsu. He's not sure what you'll do when he is killed before your eyes." He said. Kagome just looked at him. She was frightened of the thought of what InuYasha would do if she still loved Kitsu.

"But he's a low life, self centered, piece of shit. I don't even know why I went out with him. He's a liying, theiving, blood thirsty killer." Kagome said with a couple of tears. Miroku looked at her.

"I'm pretty sure you should be telling InuYasha this and not us." He said. Kagome looked at him and smiled a little before exiting the room.

"I'll go find InuYasha before he ends up doing something he will regret." Kagome said standing up and wiping tears away from her eyes. "Thank you Miroku." She said before leaving. Dango looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back.

* * *

Kagome was walking down the hallways looking for InuYasha. She was still wiping her eyes. Her face was red and frustrated. She wasn't sure what to expect from InuYasha when she found him. She passed a couple of rooms and then a set of windows. She quickly glanced out them, then took another look. There he was. InuYasha was sitting under the Koboku looking into the leaves. Kagome made her way outside to see him.

"InuYasha.." She said running over to him.

"This..." He interrupted her. "Is where we first met." InuYasha said. Kagome was confused.

"I actually met you in History class." InuYasha turned his head toward her. He had an odd smile on his face.

"Not you. Kikyo. I met her here after I left your house that one day. When I sprained your ankle." InuYasha said. Kagome remembered that. She then unconsciencely rubbed that ankle against the other.

"Yeah. I remember that." She said timidly. She reached across her chest and grabbed her other arm, rubbing it. InuYasha then stood. The sunlight through the tree's leaves, made little stars that danced upon them both in th wind. Kagome just looked at him. He looked so peaceful with the little stars dancing on him. Like he had found some sort of Nirvana. He opened his arms and embraced Kagome. She was very confused as to what was happening. She didn't even embrace him back. He let go but held her shoulders.

"Kagome, I just hope after all of this, we'll still be friends." InuYasha said to her. She blushed and smiled.

"InuYasha. I will not leave you for Kitsu. He's a horrible man and I hate him. He's always lied to me and to a lot of people. He was a bully to yu and pushed other people around. He's killed people. He commited murder. I can't be with a person like that. I'd rather be with you." She said. InuYasha smiled. He was the happiest he had ever been in his entire life. "Let's get back to my dorm. Miroku and Sango are waiting." She said. InuYasha nodded as they walked off.

* * *

The walked back to the dormand walked in. Miroku stood from the couch and approched them.

"Well I see you found InuYasha." He said.

"Yeah. He's fine now. Right?" She said, then asked InuYasha. He nodded.

"Yes." He said. "Where's Sango?" Miroku looked around.

"I think she's in the bathroom?" He answered. Just as that was said the bathroom door opened and she walked out.

"Oh. Hi everyone." She said awkwordly. "Are we ready to go?" She asked. InuYasha looked a tthe clock.

"Yeah. We should probably leave now." InuYasha said

"Then lets go." Miroku said. "I'll be able to get everyone in so don't worry." He finished as they all left Kagome's dorm and out the school.

* * *

"Kitsu! Get your ass up." Yelled a guard. Kitsu was laying on the bumpy cell bed. He looked half dead and distraught. His hair was dirty and down. Clothes ripped and skin dirty. There was barely any light in his cell. "I said get up." The guard said again. Kitsu was facing the wall and didn't move. "Boy!" 

"What do you want?" Kitsu asked. His voice was all raspy and dry.

"Death day, pal." The guard said giving a fake kackle while pulling out his keys. Kitsu lifted his head. He spun slowly and sat at the edge of his bed.

"Death day...You don't know the meaning of death." He said standing up. The guard had opened the door and put the keys away before realizing Kitsu stood.

"Don't think about pulling anything tricky on me punk." He said pulling out a tazer. Kitsu had already lunged for him before the guard could turn it on. "Ack!" was all that came out, along with his blood. He fell to the ground as alarms went off. Kitsu wearily walked away from his mess. He continued walking, taking out any stray guards not aware of his break out. He walked sickly and slowly. You could tell he was dead inside. Then a whole set of guards came at him. He managed to take out two of them before he was tazered down.

"How the hell did he get out?" One of the guards asked. Another came over as Kitsu was being cuffed and picked up off the ground.

"One of the guards was getting him. He must have let his guard down. Poor soul." He said. The other one just looked at the wake of blood.

"Send him straight to the chair. His hour is coming anyway." He said as the others scrambled.

* * *

InuYasha's car pulled up at the Penitentiary. Everyone got out and headed for the door. There was a large group of people in front of the building along with news crews. One of them grabbed InuYasha's arm. 

"Excuse me sir. I would like to know why you are out here protesting Kitsu's upcoming death?" The woman said. InuYasha snarled.

"I'm hear to watch him die." He said shaking her grip off. The woman gasped.

"Wait, aren't you InuYasha?" She asked. InuYasha didn't stop. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is the person responsible for putting Kitsu behind bars." She said to the camera. "Can we please have a word?" She asked him. He walked passed Kagome and the rest.

"No." He said before the doors closed behind them.

They walked the dark halls. Miroku was leading the way since he had been here before. He led them to a room with a large glass window and seats. On the other side of the glass was a chair facing the seats. In the chair sat Kitsu. His arms and legs were strapped down and his head was hanged low. His hair was down and covering his face completely. Kagome gasped and held InuYasha. Kitsu smelt his woman and the halfbread and looked up quickly.

"Kagome..." He said lowly. Unfortunately, the glass was sound proof and Kagome wouldn't have heard him even if it wasn't. He watched her hold InuYasha as they went to the seats. He just hanged his head again. They sat next to these two kids who were crying. They looked about Kagome's age. One of them had a hat on backwards with some hair spikes sticking out the open part in the front. He had a black trench coat on with no under shirt. Dark purple jeans and black boots. The other had blonde hair that covered his face. His jacket was white and his under shirt was white with green stripes. His jeans were blue with a rip in the left knee.

"You know him?" InuYasha asked the one with the hat. He turned and looked at him.

"I'm his brother. So's he." He said pointing to the other.

"I didn't know he had brothers." Kagome said from the other side of InuYasha.

"Yeah. Long story. I'm Sheeco by the way." He said shaking InuYasha's hand. The other leaned over.

"I'm Tean." He said shaking InuYasha's hand too.

"Nice to meet you." InuYasha said. "I'm InuYasha and..." Tean shot up out of the seat angrily. Arms flailing and eyes blairing.

"You did this to him! You sent Kitsu here!" He yelled. Kagome jumped and Sheeco stood. KItsu had his head raised just enough to observe what was happening.

"Sit down. I told you none of this." He said.

"But Sheeco. He's getting Kitsu killed! Our brother. Our younger brother." He said. Sheeco sat him down.

"It's not his fault. Kitsu just snapped. I can't tell you why." Sheeco said. Tean started to calm. Sheeco turned to InuYasha. "I'm sorry. Please continue." He said.

"Well, this is Kagome, Miroku and Sango." InuYasha introduced.

"How do you guys know Kitsu?" Sheeco asked.

"Well, I went out with him before all of this." Kagome said. Sheeco opened his eyes wide.

"You're the famous Kagome Higurashi, Kitsu had talked about." He said. "His letters are always about you." He said.

"What, you don't see him much?" Kagome asked.

"We left our home years ago. Shortly after Kitsu was born. We talk to him via letters." Sheeco said.

"Phone only if an emergency." Tean said. "That's why we were worried when he called. He used his only phone call to call us."

"Why leave your home?" Kagome asked.

"When Kitsu was born, we had already known he would be stronger than us. Even if he was a hanyou." Tean said.

"Your not?" InuYasha said.

"I'm full demon." Tean said.

"I'm full human." Sheeco said.

"So Kitsu's in the middle." Miroku said. Tean nodded. InuYasha looked behind himself and saw Kikyo's parents. They weren't looking at him though. He looked forward again and saw a guard in the middle of the room.

"Please will everyone stay quiet while the execution is done." He said before going back behind the glass window. He and another guard looked at Kitsu. They had an intercom on both sides so they could hear the other side.

"Kitsu Housishi, are you ready for your execution?" One of the guards asked. Kitsu slowly raised his head.

"Does it look like it? I'm ready for my wrongs to be righted. Even though this will not help the people I've killed revive. This whole thing seems pointless." Kitsu said.

"It's not for the ones you've killed. It's to make sure you don't kill again." Said the other guard.

"I have no reason to kill anymore." Kitsu said, then looked toward the window again. "Can they hear us?" He asked. The guard nodded.

"You can't hear them though." He informed Kitsu.

"Good enough." He said as he scanned the crowd. "Kagome." He said. Kagome looked at him. "I'm sorry. Yes I'm a jerk. And I should have told you everything from the start. But I was afraid. Afraid of what you would do." He admitted. "InuYasha. I'm pretty sure your gunna hate me no matter what I say. Just to tell you, when I killed her...It wasn't my fault. Your brother Sesshomaru put me up to it. He showed me the way out, but in doing so he made we go full youkai. I'm sorry." InuYasha had no idea what to say or think. Was he telling the true, or lying? Noone will know for sure as Kitsu will be dead shortly. "Sheeco...Tean...I'm sorry for being a hanyou, for being different than you two. I love you both and always will. Sheeco. I guess I'll see you in a couple years. Tean, see you in a few hundred." He said trying to smile. Tean smiled a little too as tears formed in both of the brothers eyes. Kitsu looked toward the top of the seats. "Mr. And Mrs. Kusami. I am deeply sorry for your daughters death. As I said before, this was not on my own free will. If I had more control, I would have tried to stop before the damage was done. I'm sure you'll still loath me, but as long as I have confessed, I wont fell as guilty." Everyone had tears in there eyes, especially the brothers and Kagome. "I'm done with this game called life. I lost." Kitsu said. "I've never been to good at games." The guard walked over to the switch.

"Game over, son." He said as he dropped the switch. A loud shock noise was heard as the electricity flowed from the chair to Kitsu's body. Kitsu started to scream very loud and excruciatingly. He looked a little yellow because of all the power needed to kill a hanyou through electrocution. You could barely hear the his screams through the sound proof glass. Everyone jumped except for InuYasha and Tean. Then the lights started to flicker. They glowed really bright for a second.

"KAGOME!!!!"Was the last thing heard before the lights went off. Everyone panicked and ran into each other. InuYasha grabbed Kagome close to him.

"InuYasha." Kagome said. He just hushed her.

"Just hold on." InuYasha told her.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat up when the lights started to flicker. 'Heh, Kitsu's death day.' He thought. He stood up and slowly walked over to the bars. Then the lights went out. Sesshomaru looked around with his demon vision. He just 'hm'-ed to himself. Then his cell door opened. Sesshomaru didn't hesitate to seize this opportunity and escaped from his cell using his lightning speed. 'Heh. Kitsu, your not such a bad guy after all.'

* * *

There was more shuffling then the lights went back on. Everyone stopped and looked over at Kitsu. His head was hanged low and his mouth was fried opened slightly. Most of his hair was burnt off. What ever was left was sticking straight up. His skin was slightly darkened and his fingered were stuck in there positions. A black curtain went over the window and everyone panic-ly left. InuYasha looked down at the clinging school girl on him. Her face was buried in his chest. Her hands dug into his red shirt, almost had skin. He took his arms from around her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Kagome, it's ok. Kitsu's gone. Let's go." InuYasha said. She peered from his chest up at him.

"Ok." She said timidly. They stood and found Sang and Miroku, then exited the building.

On the way out they were greeted by the news crews. InuYasha growled at one who went to grab Kagome and they all left them alone. They got to InuYasha's car and got in. Before InuYasha did, Sheeco and Tean came over. InuYasha took the foot he had in the car, out.

"Hey InuYasha." Sheeco said.

"Hey, what's up?" InuYasha asked. Sheeco looked at Tean.

"We were wondering if you would have us at your place for a while 'til we go home. You know hang out for like a day or two. Just to talk a little." Tean said. InuYasha thought for a second. He did want to know a little more about Kitsu's past.

"Sure." He said. "Just follow my car to my place and we'll discuss some things." InuYasha said as they nodded and ran to there car. InuYasha looked over at there car. It was black with spider legs decals on the sides. He thought it looked neat. Then he got in his own car and drove off with the Housishi brothers close behind.

* * *

How's that for the execution. The chapter everyone's wanted to read since chapter, I think, 9? I hope it's what you guys wanted. And if it's not, screw you. My story, I write it the way I want. No really, I hope you liked how that chapter turned out. Next one soon. I lied. Not even close to an idea on next chapter. Sorry. Oh and for those of you who think I typo-ed three times with the word hanged. Let me educate you real quick. The word Hanged is the past tense of Hang. Hung is a slang word we invented because we forgot that Hanged was right. Kind of like how religion works. See ya later. 


	15. The Housishi Trio's Past

School Trouble

The Housishi Trios Past

Everyone settled in InuYasha's house. Kagome got everyone drinks while everyone took a seat. It was about 7:00 and it was a little dark out. The sun setting was the light they had coming through the windows.

"Thank you." Sheeco said as Kagome handed him and Tean a drink. He took a sip and looked at InuYasha. "What exactly do you want to know?" He asked.

"Start from the beginning. Of Kitsu." InuYasha said. Sheeco nodded.

"Well. I'm the oldest. Our parents were concerned since there first child was full human." Sheeco began. "Our mother was full demon and Father full human. I know, it's a little different then most hanyou's parents. After Tean was born, our parents were really concerned. They were worried why there was no hanyou offspring. As we got older, Tean started to train me in the ways of the demon. I've greatly enhanced my strength and tranquility. Then I broke way from demon ways and learned some minor metamorphism. More toward the light as he went to the dark." Sheeco said. He stopped a second to take a sip of his drink. Tean took over.

"I learned a sort of transformation. I can turn into a type of arachnid. I hide my spider legs through invisibility." He said letting his power down. Sure enough, there were four spider legs sticking out of his back. They were folded. "Then Kitsu was born. He was different. A hanyou. Our parents were a little less worried. By now, I and Sheeco were about... in our early teens. We let him choose who he wanted to learn from. He wanted to be balanced so he learned from both of us. Picked things up quick. Of course there was conflicts between me and Sheeco about teachings. When Kitsu was about 15, I and Sheeco left our home. We split paths never to come home. We still talked through letter as Kitsu did to us. We never really saw him after that until now. He hasn't changed much. Just his hair. He usually has it spiked up." Tean said, then taking a sip of his drink.

"He normally does. He's been in jail for like a month and a half." Kagome said. Sheeco put his cup down.

"The only thing I didn't like about the whole thing, was that because of Tean's behavior and sometimes Kitsu, we were named 'The Housishi Trio'. Not exactly in a good way either. What Tean didn't tell you is that we split up only because of this bad name. People were looking for us. We told Kitsu to stay with Mother and Father. I had to leave with Tean, even if I had nothing to do with it, off into the distant. Then, as Tean said, we split up so it would be harder to find us. Unfortunately, they've taken one of us out. There's only two left." Sheeco said. Kagome just thought about the story.

"You know what, you two have the same names as those two from my History class." Kagome said.

"Yeah, your right. Sheeco and Tean." InuYasha said. Miroku and Sango thought about it.

"There right. But you guys are way cooler than them." Miroku said. Tean looked at Miroku.

"That's odd. People with the same names." Then Tean smiled. "You know Sheeco, we could use that to our advantage." Sheeco knew were this was going.

"Tean we can't...maybe...no. That's immoral. We can't do that." Sheeco said.

"Typical of you to take the light side of everything. Every time I can find a way out, you gotta talk about immorality." Tean said. They started pointing fingers at each other and yelling about who started what.

"OK! Thank you for that story guys." Kagome said loud enough for them to stop.

"Thank you InuYasha for letting us stay here for a day." Sheeco said. InuYasha nodded.

"I just wonder why your mother never spoke of you?" Kagome asked.

"Well we told Mother to swear never to speak of us ever. She only has one kid and no husband." Tean said.

"Well what happened to your father?" Miroku asked.

"Unsettled story." Sheeco said. "He did leave for the safety of all of us. They could've passed me and Kitsu off as human along with Mother. He was gunna take Tean with him, but Tean wanted to protect us." Sheeco said.

"Of course it ended up with me leaving anyway." Tean said. Miroku nodded.

"Well, what kind of acts did you preform Tean?" Miroku asked. Tean opened his mouth but Sheeco put his hand in the way.

"We can't let you know, cop." Sheeco said. Miroku raised a brow. "You'll arrest both of us."

"But if none of these things have to do with you, why do you care?" Miroku asked.

"He's my brother. Plain and simple. I already lost one to you. I'm not losing another." He said.

"You don't even have proof of anything I've done." Tean said looking at him. He was right. All the reports on the deaths and vandalized property had no leads. They just knew it was a demon.

"What do you know about Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked. Sheeco leaned back in the chair.

"The question is, what don't I know about Sesshomaru." He said. InuYasha raised a brow. "Sesshomaru. 75 cases of homicide. 50 double homicide. 27 triple homicide. 4 cases of a massacre. An average of 150 lives taken at each. Runs a chain of underground smuggling operations. Ones our brother was involved in. Has stolen at least 3 trillion in cash and jewelry." He finished leaving everyone, except Tean who knew this already, speechless. Kagome dropped her glass on the floor making a loud shatter. Everyone stayed quiet. "Any particular reason?" Sheeco asked. InuYasha thought long and hard about what to say.

"He's my brother." Sheeco didn't change his facial expression. Tean, however, was shocked.

"He...he's your...your brother?" Tean said. InuYasha nodded. Tean leaned back like he just got smacked in the face.

"Well, well, well...that's interesting." Sheeco said leaning forward in his chair. "That's the first thing to be swept by me without my knowing. Your turn." InuYasha really didn't want to unveil his life story to his friends, let alone complete strangers, but seeing as Sheeco and Tean just did.

"Ok. Just so you know, I've never told anyone what your about to hear. Not even Kikyo." He said before continuing.

"When I was born, a never even saw my father. He left way before I was born. By that time, Sesshomaru was about 15. He happened to be a full youkai, unlike me the hanyou. He spoke highly of Father and poorly of Mother. I hated him for that. He always said that she drove him away because she bore him a hanyou, thus also blaming it on me. My mother was the only person who accepted me for who I was. Noone liked me, demon nor human even looked at me. When Mother died, I was crushed. By that time, Sesshomaru left to find Father. I was all alone. I had no family to turn too. It was just me and Sesshomaru, and he abandoned me. That's all you need to know." He said concluding his story as a tear filled his eye, which he quickly wiped away. He felt Kagome's hand rest on his shoulder, but he didn't look up. Everyone was awestruck to hear such a sad tale.

"I'm sorry for bringing up suck painful memories. I truly am." Sheeco said. InuYasha just nodded his head. InuYasha then stood.

"If you'll excuse me, I think this day is over. I need to rest." He said rubbing his temples. Kagome stood with him. Sheeco stood as well, along with everyone else.

"Ill show you guys where you'll be staying the night." Kagome said as she guided them out of the living area. She took them to her bed, for she would be sleeping with InuYasha tonight. She knew he would need the company.

Miroku and Sango bid InuYasha a farewell before departing. InuYasha closed the door behind them and sighed.

"I can't handle all this shit alone." He said to himself looking up at the ceiling.

"And your not going to. I'm here to help you InuYasha. Through thick an thin, I'm here for you." Kagome said with consoling eyes. InuYasha couldn't help but smile as a tear broke through his eyelashes. She walked over and wiped it away from his cheek, but she kept her hand on his face. She just smiled at him as she lifted her heels to kiss him. InuYasha was astonished as well as pleased with her gesture and kissed her back. Then the two went to bed, his arm around her waist.

* * *

Im sorry for such a crappy chapter. I had literally nothing to go with. I will try harder with the upcoming chapter. I know it's been a while, but that's because I had nothing for this chapter. Nothing. I tried though. The thought that counts. OK, sorry and the next one will be up...as soon as I write it...hehe... see ya. 


	16. The Orphan

School Trouble

The Orphan

After Sesshomaru broke out of jail, he was roaming the streets shadily to steel himself till things cooled down. Unfortunately, that would take some odd years. Luckily, he's got many to spare. He roamed for a while until he found the perfect hide away. It was a ramshackled place for sale. But it looked as though it would never sell. The front door was knocked open, hinges broken, one actually missing, so he let himself in and examined the place. The dim lighting gave everything an eery look. The light from the open door cause long shadows to lurk on the dusty, hardwood flooring. He strode through the main part of the house into the kitchen. It didn't look that bad aside from the amount of dust and the missing dishwasher. Who would want one, noone knows. He casually made his way through a hallway, taking in all of his surroundings. The crooked picture frames of, what Sesshomaru assumed, the late family. The small chandelier in the center of the hallway, cobwebs filling every nook and cranny. The hallway led him to the living room. Broken armchair, looked usable, television (Why they took the dishwasher and not the t.v.), couch and coffee table. It looked slighted dusted showing signs of recent users.

'I guess this is where I'm staying for quite some time. Better get roomy' he thought to himself as he chuckled, continuing his tour of his new home.

His venture showed him the house had a kitchen, living room, two bathrooms, two bedrooms, a den, and basement. All of which have shown signs of recent users. Sesshomaru was eager to meet these users, either to kill them or...kill them. I guess just kill them. He led himself back to the living room and dusted off the armchair before sitting. He reclined it back, which gave way under his weight and the ancestry of the mechanics, and fell on the floor doing a back somersault before laying there agitated. Sesshomaru stood up and kicked the damn thing and the back of the chair fell off. He just cursed and walked over to the couch and laid down, for he was weary of leaving the jail and having to find refuge. After settling in to the bumpy couch, he found sleep surprisingly fast. Before long he was out cold.

* * *

It was cold out. The harsh wind ripping through the night as a white haired boy walked up to a cliff ridge. He stood there looking into the night. The crescent moon, sharing a resemblance to the one on his forehead, shown through the blackness. He just stared blankly out into the abyss.

"Why have you followed me?" Said the boy. Another boy with white hair came from behind a bush. He walked to about six feet away from the older boy. The older one didn't turn around, just kept staring.

"Sesshomaru." He said, searching for what to say next. "Your going to look for Father aren't you?" He asked. Sesshomaru didn't even flinch. "Why are you going? He said to stay here and protect Mother." Sesshomaru turned sharply toward him.

"You protect her!" He yelled. He then abruptly turned back to face the night. "InuYasha, I am not fit to stay and defend. Father left because his...wife...bore him a hanyou. What is he supposed to do now? She has shamed him by bearing you. Thus, you did the same. I can forgive you for making Father leave, you had no choice in the matter. **Her** I can not forgive. She drove away Father with you. I have to leave. Not just to find him, but to rid myself of this pungent name. Farewell little brother, maybe we'll meet again." And with that, he jumped the cliff and disappeared into the darkness. InuYasha watched with teary eyes.

"Goodbye brother." He said through sniffs. "I love you..." He said as the tears started to flow down his cheeks. "I guess...I'll have to protect Mother...myself..." He said, then turned and left the cliff, tears following in his wake...

* * *

Sesshomaru awoke with a startle. He just stared at the ceiling as he wiped tears from his eyes.

'I've never cried before. Not even when I found out Father had died.' He thought. He thought about the dream he had had. 'That was over fifty years ago. That's a long time. I'm surprised I even still remember it.' He continued to stare at the ceiling, then a face appeared, blocking his view. He jumped and fell off the couch. Laying there, he opened his eyes again to see a teenage girl standing over him. He scrambled backwards before standing up. He towered over this small girl. She was about 5'7", he was about 6'2". She had a cute face, discounting the dirt on it. Long raven hair, chocolate eyes, and a very nice smile. Sesshomaru then guided his eyes down the rest of her body. She had a slender build. Her chest was full and her hips came out nicely. Her legs were also rather nice. He then restarted his eyes at the top to acknowledge her clothing. Red t-shirt and blue jeans, each of which having holes and rips in them.

She walked toward him and did her own inspection. Looking him up and down, she made him step back a little. Sesshomaru then straightened up and spoke first.

"Are you done?" He asked. She concluded her look down and stepped back.

"Yes." She said, then averted her eyes to the broken armchair. "You broke the chair?" She asked startled.

"Yes. It was an accident." He said, then snapped back to reality. "What are you doing here? He asked abruptly. She looked back at him.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Sesshomaru concluded that she had to be, at the most, 17.

"I am not answering to you. Now tell me what your doing here." He said. She put her hands on her hips.

"Oh. Is that how we're playing this? I find you in my house and your asking the questions?" She said. Sesshomaru concluded that she was the 'recent user'. "Tell me, now that I'm curious, who are you?" She asked. Sesshomaru couldn't find the strength to just not care about her. She interested him, for what reason he knew not. She just did. But he didn't want to give himself away so easily.

"You first. I believe I uphold the position of questioning before I reveal myself to a human." He stated quite forcefully. She just looked at him.

"What do you mean 'to a human'?" She asked looking him down again. "What are you, a demon or something?" She asked. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"I just told you the arrangements of questioning." He said before laying back down on the couch. This woman made him feel weird in his stomach. Something he's never dealt with before. She also seemed interested in the strange visitor, so she gave into him demands since she sensed he wouldn't budge.

"Fine. My name is Rin. I have no family, so I found myself this empty house. That's all you need to know about me." She finished sitting on the edge of the couch Sesshomaru currently occupied with his body. Instead of staying there, he moved over a little giving her more of a seat. He couldn't explain why she made him act this way. It bothered him a little, only because he knew nothing of this strange feeling. She looked up from the ground at him. He didn't meet her gaze. "Your turn." She said. Sesshomaru didn't move from his position.

"My name is Sesshomaru. I am, in fact, a demon. A Dog Demon." She gasped, but this didn't phase Sesshomaru so he continued. "Many years ago I had a family. Not any more. Everyone died, me not knowing what happened to either my mother or my father. And that's all you need to know about me." He concluded. She was taken aback. Not only was he a demon, he was the notorious murderer and King Pin of many gangs. His head was worth all the riches in the world. She couldn't believe such a wanted man stumbled upon her home.

"Wow. So your Sesshomaru. I've heard so much about you. You've been on the news lately, with that InuYasha guy." He cringed at the name. "You look better in person." She said, but suddenly blushed at her words. Sesshomaru raised a brow at this comment. "You know...cause they usually have bad pictures...on the news an such." She said gazing at the floor.

"Indeed." was all he said before sitting up. She met his gaze. They sat there looking at each other for, what seemed like, a lifetime. Then Sesshomaru broke the silence, "So, how long have you been living here before I intruded upon your space?" He asked.

"A couple of years. I was out stealing food. I ate it all before I came back. If I knew you'd be here, I would have stolen more." She said. Sesshomaru never minded her statement.

"Do not think you need to support me. I will get my own food. As I will my own house." He said standing. "I think I should be going now." He said heading for the door. Rin stood.

"Wait!" She said. Sesshomaru stopped, but didn't face her. "Um...you can stay here with me...if you want..." She said nervously. Sesshomaru turned toward her and looked her in the eyes.

"No. I travel on my own, therefore I shall stay alone. I prefer being alone. Friends get in the way. Everyone is disposable." He said to her. She met his gaze and spoke.

"But everyone needs a friend. You can't go on forever without anyone else. I've been so lonely since I took this place as mine"

'Well, I've been doing it for over one hundred years.' He thought. "No. I shall not stay. I don't want a human getting in my way." He said turning again for the door.

"Please!" She begged. She seemed to take an interest of the dog demon. He assumed as much, but didn't like the fact of a human liking him. He was totally against that sort of thing. It made him sick, but something about this woman made him want to stay. His heart and conscience wanted him to stay, but his own stubbornness wanted him to leave. Unfortunately for both of them, his stubbornness conquers his heart and mind, so he left, leaving an upset teenage girl alone to look at the floor. She just sat back on the couch and sulked.

Sesshomaru wandered the streets looking for another run down house to take shelter in. Everything around him was a lot better off then the house he had just left. He just continued walking as people passed him. Men looking at him strangely and mothers guiding there little kids away from him. He just smirked. 'I still got it.' He thought as he heard a police siren. 'Damnit. Already. They've found me within the hour. I think that's a new record for them.' He thought before running down the street to avoid getting in contact with them. He knew that the police haven't actually seen him yet, just that someone called them because he apparently recognized him as Sesshomaru. He ran along a sidewalk till he ran into a couple of officers not aware of the call. The one dropped his doughnut and pointed at him.

"That's Sesshomaru! Get him!" He yelled as he and the other officer ran to there cop car. Sesshomaru darted down a small alley way to escape the fuzz. They can't catch him if their car doesn't fit. As he shot out of the other end of the alley, he heard more sirens. He just cursed heavily before choosing his path. He had taken a right and ran down the sidewalk, knocking over random civilians in his way. One large male recognized him and grabbed his shoulders and lifted him into the air.

"I've got him!" He yelled excitedly. "Someone get the cops..." was where he was cut off before Sesshomaru cut his head off. The limp body fell to the floor as Sesshomaru was now covered in this poor mans blood. He looked at him self and sighed, smelling heavily of blood. A cop on foot turned the corner and pointed his gun at him.

"Don't move you fucking scumbag!" The cop yelled. Sesshomaru slowly turned toward him.

"Such language for an enforcer of the law." Sesshomaru said picking up the large mans head off the floor. "Ever played catch?" He inquired. Then, before the cop could respond, Sesshomaru threw the head at him. The cop instinctively caught it, then threw in into the air after realizing what it was. He screamed long enough for Sesshomaru to have disappeared. As he ran down another road, he heard more cop sirens and saw at least five cars behind him. 'Oh shit!' he thought as he thought of where to hide. He made a quick left and ran down another alley. As he emerged, there was a blockade waiting for him. All officers behind there car door with pistols pointed at him. A Sargent had a megaphone.

"Step forward with your hands behind your head! Now!" He said. Sesshomaru quickly thought of what to do. He then did as he was asked. He slowly walked forward. Then the Sargent said.

"Stop, now get on the ground." But Sesshomaru kept walked forward. "I said stop!" But closer he got. "Ready your fire men!" He said as many guns being loaded sounded off. Then they all awaited there next order. The Sargent just waited for Sesshomaru's next move. He just kept walking closer and closer. 'Make your move Sargent.' He thought as he readied himself. "FIRE!" the Sargent yelled as all the guns began to cap off. Just as the words were given, Sesshomaru jumped into the air and landed on one of the hoods of the cop cars. All the cops turned there guns and shot at him. He just laughed as he jumped again, making all the cops shoot each other. He landed on one of the cops heads before smashing him into the ground and jumping again, this time out of sight. Unfortunately he saw blood shoot out in front of him. He grabbed his shoulder in pain before leaving the mess he made. He left about five dead police officers behind him as he ran back to Rin's house. The only cover he knew he could use till he was able to get away safely.

He barged through the front door startling Rin, who was in the living room. She ran in and saw Sesshomaru holding himself up against the wall, bleeding. She screamed.

"Are you ok?" She asked him before rushing over to him and helping him walk into the living room. She laid him down on the couch before ripping the lower half of her shirt of, revealing her belly button. She wrapped it around his shoulder. Sesshomaru cringed at the touch.

"Sorry." She said applying pressure. "What happened?" She asked. He then pushed her off when the bleeding stopped before siting up.

"I am fine." He said before doing so. She retaliated and pushed him back down.

"No. No more arrogance from you. Your hurt and your not moving till I say." She spoke to him with authority as he listened. "Now answer my question. What happened?" Sesshomaru just laid there ignoring her. She became frustrated with his arrogance toward her and grabbed his lapel. "Why wont you tell me? Is it because it doesn't concern me? Because I'm a human?" She asked him through teary eyes. He then looked up at her.

"Get off of me." He said coldly. She was baffled. No matter what she did, he showed no interest in talking to her. She then listened to him and stood up. Sesshomaru sat up with struggle from his shoulder wound. After he was sat upright, he looked off into the distant, one arm rested on a raised knee.

"I encountered the police. I killed about five of them, then I was shot in the shoulder." He spoke softly and lifelessly. Rin gasped.

"You were shot? Did it go through?" She asked. He nodded and she relaxed a little. She couldn't believe he felt no remorse upon just lifelessly killing anyone who got in his way.

"I guess your wish comes true." He said after a moment. Rin just looked at him. He turned to meet her eyes before speaking again. "I'm going to stay with you for a while till I can leave." He said. This brought a smile to her face before blushing and turning away. This made Sesshomaru smile, but he quickly turned it into a lifeless expression.

"Um...you should rest there. I'm...gunna get food for you..." Rin said nervously. Sesshomaru nodded before laying back down and closing his eyes. She nodded that he complied, and she left to do her task.

She came back about an hour later with various vegetables and meats. She put it on the kitchen table and went to check on Sesshomaru. He was sleeping. She thought he looked cute when he was sleeping, then shook her head at the thought. She just walked closer to him and adjusted his makeshift bandage. She then examined the purple crescent moon on his forehead. It looked beautiful. She lightly grazed the surface of his forehead, crossing over the moon, before backing away. Rin left the living room to one of the bedrooms and laid down on the bed. She then had a quick flash back of the days events before slipping into a sleep.

* * *

There you have it. Nice sexy chapter. I hope you liked what I did with Sesshomaru and adding Rin. She's always gotta be there, right? Ok. I'm spent on ideas now, so don't expect another chapter anytime soon. See ya. 


End file.
